


Idée fixe - 19 Chapters + Epilogue

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

**Title:** Idée fixe  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[missthingsplace](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)   
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Owen, Toshiko, John Hart  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.  
 **Warnings:** Character Death. This fic is completely AU ... no Torchwood.  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

 

  
Jack opened the door to the house and held it while Ianto pushed the buggy through into the spacious hallway, a smile on his face at the expression on his partners.

  
 

“So, what do you think?” Jack asked, closing the door behind them, knowing the answer already.

  
 

“Judging from this hallway, it looks perfect,” Ianto replied, turning his head to smile at him before reaching down and pulling the small infant from the buggy and hugging her close. “show me more.”

  
 

“You're going to love it, I promise,” Jack grinned, leading the way through the nearest doorway into a large room, the natural light of the afternoon flooding it through the huge wall of glass that made up one wall.

  
 

“The living room,” Jack announced. “take a look at the view.”

  
 

Ianto moved towards the glass and looked out with a gasp, on the other side of the glass there was a huge patio followed by an expanse of garden which had been meticulously tended which then ended at the edge of a cliff, beyond which was the ocean.

  
 

“It's beautiful,” Ianto smiled.

  
 

“I knew you'd love it, come on, there's so much more to see,” Jack urged.

  
 

Following Jack Ianto found himself in a large kitchen, the units shone pure white in the sunshine, perfectly matched the the black of the floor and work surfaces which appeared to have a smattering of glitter buried within them causing them to sparkle.

  
 

“I thought black for the appliances would look great,” Jack suggested.

  
 

“As long as one of them is a coffee maker I'll be happy,” Ianto grinned.

  
 

“The best money can buy,” Jack agreed. “anything to make staying at home to be a full time parent a pleasure.”

  
 

“It was my decision Jack, it seemed stupid for us to both try and juggle work and caring for little Alice here when one of us could be there for her completely,” Ianto smiled. “and anyway, I have my book to work on, now I'll be at home more I might actually finish it.”

  
 

“We can still always hire a nanny?” Jack answered.

  
 

“Nope, we wanted this child and went through all the trouble of finding a surrogate to have her, the least we can do is be there for her and not rely on others to bring her up,” Ianto told him. “I want to do this, I can always go back to work when she starts school.”

  
 

“You promise to tell me though if you feel at all ... lonely or ...” Jack didn't get to finish his sentence, halted by his lovers lips pressing softly to him.

  
 

“Just show me the rest of the house,” Ianto grinned, letting Jack take their sleeping daughter from his arms and hold her tightly.

  
 

Following the other man up the stairs he couldn't help but wonder if Jack was a little jealous that he would be getting to stay at home with their daughter but he knew they had made the right decision.

  
 

Jack was the high flier, the one with the partnership in the top lawyers office in Cardiff and he was good, very good. They had never let their job come between them but Jack easily earned four times a year what Ianto did and it made sense for him to be the one to stay employed.

  
 

Reaching the top of the stairs Jack pushed open the door to the room opposite them and let Ianto enter first, watching the way his lovers eyes scanned the room.

  
 

“The nursery,” Jack said rather unnecessarily, the room already decorated as such in shades of pale lemon and cream.

  
 

“It's close to our room?” Ianto asked.

  
 

“Right next door,” Jack answered, leading the way back out and down the landing to the next door and swinging it open wide.

  
 

“Bloody hell, it's huge!” Ianto exclaimed.

  
 

“We can get that King size bed we've always wanted now,” Jack grinned. “no more sleeping with our feet hanging off the end of the bed.”

  
 

“Not the only reason for having a big bed,” Ianto grinned. “more room to manoeuvre!”

  
 

“You think we'll still have a sex life?” Jack chuckled, nodding down at the infant in his arms.

  
 

“We better,” Ianto growled softly.

  
 

“Won't you be too tired after looking after Alice here all day?” Jack teased.

  
 

“Not bloody likely,” Ianto scoffed.

  
 

“Thank goodness for that,” Jack joked. “I was worried I'd be coming home each day to a knackered partner who was covered in baby sick and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.”

  
 

“The only thing that's going to change is that I won't need to wear suits anymore,” Ianto retorted.

  
 

“Now that I will miss,” Jack grumbled good naturedly. “it's what made me fall for you in the first place, that and your cute arse of course!”

  
 

“Some people would have seen it as harassment in the workplace, Sir,” Ianto retorted with a grin.

  
 

“Then it's a good job I flirted with you and none of the others then, wasn't it,” Jack laughed. “so, are we taking this house or what?”

  
 

“I haven't seen it all yet,” Ianto replied.

  
 

“You've seen all the important bits, that door over there leads to our own on-suite bathroom, there's another down the hall along with two more bedrooms,” Jack explained. “downstairs there's a dining room, a utility room off the kitchen and another reception room that will be perfect for you to use as your office.”

  
 

“Let me see the office, that'll be the clincher,” Ianto told him and they made their way back down to the ground floor.

  
 

Jack took him to a door at the other end of the house from the kitchen and opened it slowly, knowing his partner would adore it.

  
 

“It's perfect,” Ianto agreed, stepping close to the large window that also had a view of the garden and beyond. “and there's plenty of room for a playpen for Alice in here too when she's a little older.”

  
 

“This is our new house then?” Jack asked him hopefully, it had taken months to find the perfect place for them.

  
 

“Yep,” Ianto replied simply with a happy grin on his face, watching their baby daughter begin to snuffle herself awake in her daddy's arms. “and I think Alice agrees.”

  
 

“Then I'll set the wheels in motion,” Jack answered. “as you can see the house is already empty and as we're paying cash we don't have to wait for a mortgage to go through, we should be able to move in in a couple of weeks.”

  
 

“I better start packing up the flat then,” Ianto told him enthusiastically.

  
 

“We,” Jack told him. “we will start packing up the flat, I have the weekend off and we will do it together.”

  
 

“A whole weekend off, how on earth did you manage that?” Ianto asked with a grin.

  
 

“By promising to help one of the other partners with a case,” Jack sighed. “but it'll be so worth it.”

  
 

“More late nights?” Ianto asked.

  
 

“Some, maybe,” Jack replied truthfully.

  
 

“We'll cope, we always do,” Ianto replied, trying to keep his disappointment out of his voice.

  
 

“I should get back to work, I'll drop you back at the flat on my way,” Jack said as they walked back into the hallway and he laid Alice down in her buggy.

  
 

When Jack straightened up again he found himself being pulled into a tight embrace, Ianto's arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss that left them both panting when they broke apart some minutes later.

  
 

“The sooner I get back to work, the earlier I get home later,” Jack said breathlessly, ignoring the urge to throw his lover down on the carpeted floor and take him there and then.

  
 

“Promise?” Ianto asked.

  
 

“Yeah,” Jack grinned. “I'll be home in time to put Alice down for the night.”

  
 

“You do realise she won't sleep through the whole night for some time yet, don't you?” Ianto asked, pushing the buggy towards the front door.

  
 

“Yes, but we still have a few hours to ourselves, don't we?” Jack asked as they left the house and made their way to the car.

  
 

“Three, four if we're lucky,” Ianto nodded.

  
 

“Plenty of time,” Jack retorted, taking the still sleeping infant and lifting her into the baby car seat in the back and strapping her in firmly.

  
 

“You better get us home then,” Ianto laughed, climbing into the passenger seat of the top of the range SUV.

  
 

“Are you really sure you want to be a house husband?” Jack asked, getting in the drivers door and putting the key in the ignition.

  
 

“I'm not your husband,” Ianto joked. “but believe me, if I wasn't happy about staying at home with Alice I really would tell you.”

  
 

“Just double checking,” Jack told him.

  
 

“Quadruple checking more like,” Ianto laughed.

  
 

“Fine, fine,” Jack pouted, starting the engine and pulling away from the kerb. “home!”

  
 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

Jack could hear the baby’s crying before he’d even got the key into the lock, turning it quickly he let himself into the house, shrugged off his coat and shoes and then called out to his lover.  
  
  


“Ianto, where are you?” Jack shouted out, heading towards the stairs, sure that both Ianto and the baby were up there.  
  
  


“Nursery,” Ianto called back, clearly a little stressed over Alice’s wails.  
  
  


“Is she sick?” Jack asked, taking the infant from the younger man’s arms and giggling her up and down gently.  
  
  


“I don’t think so but she won’t stop crying,” Ianto sighed. “I’ve tried changing her, feeding her, burping her … everything!”  
  
  


“Hey, are you playing your Taddy up?” Jack asked the baby softly, holding her so he could look directly at her face.  
  
  


Alice looked at him for a second before bursting into another loud sob.  
  
  


“I think she’s got herself so overtired that she doesn’t know what she wants,” Jack suggested. “go and make us some coffee, let me see if I can soothe her at all.”  
  
  


“I’ll heat up a fresh bottle too, just in case she does want feeding,” Ianto agreed, feeling a little guilty that he couldn’t sooth the fractious infant.  
  
  


“She’s just a baby Ianto, it’s nothing you’ve done or not done,” Jack told him rationally. “this just happens sometimes.”  
  
  


“Oh and when did you get so wise?” Ianto asked him, letting a small smile touch his lips.  
  
  


“Baby brother remember, even I recall what a screamer he was as a baby and I was barely six when he was born,” Jack answered. “I do however know a trick or two though.”  
  
  


“My Mam told me that my Tad used to put a drop of whiskey in my bottle,” Ianto told him. “not that I’m suggesting anything like that!”  
  
  


“I know you wouldn’t, now go and make that coffee,” Jack said, ushering him out of the room and then speaking soothingly to the still crying infant. “come on sweetheart, nothings that bad now is it?”  
  
  


With that Alice’s face turned bright red, a loud noise erupted from her nappy and then a sickening stench filled the nursery.  
  
  


“Ah, now we know what the problem was,” Jack said, holding his breath for a moment while he settled her onto the changing mat. “bad tummy ache, I guess you’re feeling a little better now?”  
  
  


The four month old baby looked up a him with what he could only assume was a ‘just get this damn nappy off me’ look on her face and then smiled at him.  
  
  


“I’m so happy you’re happy,” Jack grumbled, peeling down the little girls tights, wafting the stench into the room again and showing the mess that had oozed out of her nappy onto the inside of her tights and bodysuit. “blimey, how can one so small make such a mess?”  
  
  


Jack reached for the baby wipes and set them nearby along with a scented nappy sack and carefully opened the poppers of her bodysuit before pulling back the sticky tabs of her nappy to reveal the full extent of the contents within.  
  
  


“Coffee,” Ianto stated, heading into the room. “oh my god, is that her?”  
  
  


“Yeah, your darling daughter decided to give me a present,” Jack chuckled, adding another dirty wipe to the nappy sack and pulling a fresh one from the pack.   
  
  


“No wonder she was crying, I should have known,” Ianto grumbled, placing the mugs of coffee and the baby’s bottle down while Jack got her into a fresh nappy and removed the rest of her clothes rather expertly.   
  
  


“You’re not psychic,” Jack replied. “we’re still learning where our daughter is concerned, I bet she’ll feed now, pass me the bottle.”  
  
  


“I should do that, you’ve been at work all day,” Ianto told him, reaching for the baby but Jack picked her up in just her nappy and held her out of his partners reach.  
  
  


“And your day has been a hundred times more stressful by the looks of it,” Jack replied, snatching up the bottle and pulling off the lid. “take your coffee and go and run us a bath, once this little one is settled I’ll join you.”  
  
  


“Only of you’re sure?” Ianto asked, picking up his mug.  
  
  


“Positive,” Jack nodded, placing the teat of the bottle at Alice’s lips which she sucked on readily as if she hadn’t been fed for a week.   
  
  


“Thank you,” Ianto sighed gratefully, placed a small kiss to his lovers lips and then left the room.  
  
  


Jack sat down in the armchair situated in the corner of the room by the window and held his daughter carefully while she feed, by the time she had finished the bottle she was dozing in his arms.  
  
  


He lay her on her changing mat and managed to get her babygro on her without barely a whimper and then placed her in her cot with her favourite teddy, watching her for a moment while he sipped his now cooling coffee before turning off the main light to leave the soft glow of the night light and left the room to go and find his lover.   
  
  


“Bubbles,” Jack smiled, stripping off quickly at the sight of his partners surrounded by the fragrant bubbles in the bath. “you must have read my mind.”  
  
  


“I think we both deserve a little luxury,” Ianto smiled as Jack lowered himself into the opposite end of the back with a contented sigh as the warm water lapped around his body.   
  
  


“We have a good three hours before she wakes again, I suggest we make the most of it,” Jack grinned, running his toes up the inside of the younger man’s thigh.  
  
  


“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day,” Ianto sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing against the edge of the bath and concentrated on nothing but where Jack’s toes were going.  
  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

Jack's toes slipped very slowly and tantalisingly up the smooth skin on the inside of his lovers thigh, only stopping when they reached the juncture between the top of his leg and his body and moving them across to tease the very tips of them to tease his lovers balls.

  
 

Emitting a small, soft moan of pleasure Ianto closed his eyes and let himself slide a little further down into the hot water, the bubbles covering almost all his chest and allowing his legs to part slight wider as the Captain used his toes and the balls of his feet to play with his balls.

  
 

“How does that feel? Is it good?” Jack asked, smiling softly at the look of pleasure on the younger man's face.

  
 

“Fantastic,” Ianto murmured back, losing himself completely to the moment.

  
 

“I promise you it's going to get even better,” Jack told him, his toes moving once more, this time to behind his partners balls to stroke back and forth over the taut skin of his perineum.

  
 

“God Jack,” Ianto panted softly. “please ...”

  
 

Reaching beneath the water Jack wrapped a hand around Ianto's ankle and lifted it from the water, placing it to rest on the edge of the bath while his toes slipped further under his lovers body and between his buttocks.

  
 

Ianto let out a gasp when he felt Jack's toes moving along the crease of his arse, then his big toe probing at the hidden entrance to his body, his foot slipping off the edge of the bath to dangle of the side as the Captains toes teased the tight ring of muscle.

  
 

“Okay?” Jack asked softly.

  
 

“Mmmm,” Ianto murmured back, reaching down to wrap his hand around his fast growing erection and stroking it very slowly as he felt the tip of Jack's toe breach his hole.

  
 

Carefully Jack pushed his toe a little further into his lovers arse, ready to pull it free at any sign of pain or discomfort but Ianto's moans and pants of pleasure just urged him on to push it inside as far as possible.

  
 

Feeling Jack's toe moving within his body Ianto's hand began to move faster and faster, pumping his cock hard and barely registering that his lover had lifted his foot from the edge of the bath until he felt the moist warm heat of his tongue swipe up the full length of the sole of his foot and then Jack's mouth clamping down to surround his own big toe.

  
 

Sucking on his lovers toe Jack slid a hand down his own smooth chest, stopping briefly to tease his nipples with the flat of his hand and then his fingers, first one and then the other until they are both hard nubs before continuing it's trail down his body and over his the flat plains of his stomach to reach around his straining cock.

  
 

Ianto's hips canted slowly back and forth beneath the water, pressing himself onto his lovers toe, silently wishing it was longer as he fucked himself on it, his wanking getting faster and faster wondering to himself why Jack had never sucked on his toe before, finding that he found it to be highly erotic.

  
 

Jack watched the look on his lovers face as his hand worked his own cock, working it firmly but slowly at first, moving up and down it's full length, with it's movement gradually getting faster and faster as he felt his own orgasm beginning to grow deep inside him.

  
 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck ...” Ianto mumbled, trailing off again to pant as his hand worked furiously on his cock, now pumping even harder.

  
 

“Come for me, I want to see you come,” Jack told him.

  
 

“Almost there,” Ianto answered between pants, then letting out a long, loud moan as he came, his come spurting upwards and splattering in long streams that arched out upwards and then back down to splatter into the water.

  
 

Feeling his lovers arse contract around his toe Jack closed his eyes and began to wank himself off with abandon, his mouth slipping from his lovers toe and letting the foot drop unceremoniously down into the water with a loud splash as he reached between his legs with his now free hand and groped between his buttocks for his own hole.

  
 

He knew Ianto would be watching him as he teased the ring of muscle with his fingers just a few firm touches were enough to send himself spiralling over the edge and moments later he came, his own essence joining his lovers in the bath water between them with a yell of Ianto's name.

  
 

Ianto moved in the water to move into his knees, not caring that he send the water spilling over the edge of the bath and straddled the Captains legs and placing his hands on the edge of the bath behind his lover for support he lent forwards and kissed him softly before pulling back again.

  
 

“That was … different,” Ianto said with a small smile.

  
 

“Good different?” Jack asked, a little cautiously even though his lover had appeared to enjoy it.

  
 

“Oh yeah,” Ianto answered, his face breaking into a broad smile. “Innovative bordering on the avant garde.”

  
 

“Really?” Jack chuckled.

  
 

“Most definitely, do you gave any more trick like that up your sleeve that we haven't tried yet?” Ianto asked, feeling his cock beginning to twitch again between his legs at the very thought of what might happen next.

  
 

“How about we move to the bedroom and find out?” Jack answered, reaching for the plug and pulling it free to allow the water to begin draining away.

  
 

“Lead the way,” Ianto agreed, clambering out the bath and grabbing a towel to dry himself as Jack followed.  
  
  
TBC

 

 


	4. Idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

Jack drove the company SUV straight into the underground car park of the office building parking close to the lift in his designated space and with a smile still on his face lingering from the long kiss he had shared with his partner before leaving home he left the vehicle and headed into the lift.

  
 

The lift took him swiftly to the top floor of the building that housed the employees of Harkness, Hart and Harper solicitors.

  
 

Leaving the lift while the door was still sliding open he spotted the woman at the desk in the large reception area immediately and headed over towards to introduce himself, extending his hand to shake hers with his usual trademark grin on his face.

  
 

“You must be the new temp?” Jack asked politely, shaking her hand. “Captain Jack Harkness.”

  
 

The brunette nodded and smiled back. “Gwen Cooper, I'll be looking after you while Linda is on her maternity leave.”

  
 

“I hope you know how to make a good cup of coffee Ms Cooper? Linda had it down to a fine art, but then she was taught by the best?!” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

  
 

“By you?” Gwen enquired, twirling a pencil in her fingers while gazing up at him unashamedly.

  
 

“No, my partner but he won't be around to help you, he's taking care of our baby, Alice,” Jack said, his thoughts flitting back to the memory of them earlier that morning.

  
 

“Really? You didn't employ a nanny?” Gwen asked. “He's happy to be a house husband?”

  
 

“It took a lot of time and money to find the right surrogate,” Jack replied, his tone cooling a little towards the woman. “between us we decided that the least we could do was not hand her over to a nanny when we wanted her so badly.”

  
 

“Sorry, I ...” Gwen began but Jack cut her off.

  
 

“It doesn't matter,” Jack said, brushing her apology away with the flick of his wrist. “you're here to be my personal assistant until Linda returns and that's all I require, now if you would be so kind as to get me a coffee.”

  
 

“Milk and sugar?” Gwen asked, standing up and reaching for her own empty mug on her desk.

  
 

“Black, one sugar,” Jack answered then strode off towards his office without a backwards glance.

  
 

Gwen made her way to the small kitchenette, if it could really be called that – it was a small area hidden by a partition that contained a small counter top, a fridge, coffee machine, kettle and microwave – and began to prepare the coffees.

  
 

“You can forget any ideas you have about the Captain,” a voice said, causing her to drop the teaspoon she was holding onto the counter.

  
 

“I don't know what you mean?” Gwen said simply to the young man, picking up the spoon and using it to add sugar to the mugs.

  
 

“Captain Harkness is completely smitten and has been since Ianto Jones joined the firm as a temp some five years ago,” he told her. “everyone in the building was more than a little surprised when they settled down.”

  
 

“Really?” Gwen asked, suddenly interested.

  
 

“Oh yeah, he was quite the playboy,” he answered. “he went through more women, and men for that matter than I've had hot dinners in the year I was here before Ianto arrived.”

  
 

“So he's not gay then?” Gwen said, her face brightening visibly.

  
 

“No, bisexual I guess is the term,” the young man shrugged.

  
 

“Interesting ...” Gwen pondered out loud before trailing off as the coffee machine alerted her that it was ready.

  
 

“Forget him,” he warned her, flicking on the kettle and popping a teabag into a mug.

  
 

“Sure,” Gwen nodded, smiling to herself as he turned away to pour the coffee into the mugs.

  
 

“Good, I'm Andy by the way, I work for Captain John Hart,” he informed her. “and that's Sara at the other desk, she's Owen Harper's PA.”

  
 

“Good to meet you Andy,” she said, smiling sweetly at him as she lifted the mugs and head back towards her desk, placing her own mug upon it before heading to the Captains office with his, she could see him bent over his desk reading something intently through the open horizontal blinds that adorned the glass walls of his office.

  
 

Knocking lightly on the door frame she entered before he had time to reply, placing the mug down on his desk before him.

  
 

Jack reached for the mug without looking up and took a small, tentative sip.

  
 

“Not bad but not brilliant either,” Jack stated, still reading the file on the desk before him. “it'll do until you get the hang of the coffee machine.”

  
 

“Anything else I can get you Jack?” Gwen asked.

  
 

This caused Jack's head to snap up and look at her.

  
 

“It's Sir or Captain,” Jack told her bluntly. “that pile on the edge of the desk needs filing, I take it you can manage that?”

  
 

“Of course Sir,” Gwen said, picking up the pile of files and leaving the room hurriedly while her mind worked on ways of how to get his full attention.  
  
  
TBC

 


	5. Idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

Ianto tapped his fingertips on the edge of the desk in the study while watching Alice who lay gurgling quietly to herself in the carry cot set just a few feet away from him while he attempted to try and work on the next chapter of his book.

  
  
 

He had barely written more than a couple of sentences of the novel he was working on and he knew exactly why he was distracted, nothing was more important to him than Alice and all he wanted to do was be around her.

  
  
 

Closing the lid of his laptop Ianto got up from his seat and moved swiftly towards his daughter, loving the way her little face lit up when he came into view and her arms reached up for him.

  
  
 

Lifting the small infant carefully up into his arms he held her close and carried her to the large window that looked out onto the garden and the sea below that glistened temptingly in the rare Welsh sunshine.

  
  
 

“It's far too nice a day to be cooped up in here,” Ianto told his daughter softly. “I think we should go out for a walk, does that sound like a good idea to you?”

  
  
 

Alice just let out a happy gurgle.

  
  
 

“I'm so glad you agree,” Ianto chuckled. “come on, lets get you ready.”

  
  
 

With that he carried her upstairs to the nursery and changed the short-sleeved bodysuit she was wearing for a pretty dress and checked her nappy was still okay, once they were done he covered the exposed skin on her arms, legs and face with sun cream before pulling tiny little socks onto her feet and then grabbing a little mop cap for her head made he way to his own room with her in his arms.

  
  
 

Setting her down in the middle of the large bed Ianto changed into a pair of navy blue linen shorts and a white t-shirt quickly then climbed onto the bed on his knees, lifted the little girls dress and blew a raspberry on her belly causing baby Alice to let out a little giggle.

  
  
 

“Come on, lets go and get some sunshine,” Ianto told her with a smile, picking her up and then sliding off the bed.”you never know, we might be able to entice daddy to meet us for lunch by the bay.”

  
  
 

When they got back downstairs Ianto lay Alice in her pram, removing the blanket and folded it before placing it in the small wire basket beneath just in case it turned chilly before they returned.

  
  
 

He grabbed his keys from the small table in the hallway, slipped them into his pocket and then opened the front door, pushing the pram out before him and after closing it firmly he began to walk down towards the bay.

  
  
 

Making his way through the milling crowds of holiday makers out to enjoy the sunshine while it lasted he finally found an empty wooden bench that overlooked the bay, he parked the pram beside it and left the now sleeping Alice where she was while he took his mobile from his pocket to call his lover.

  
  
 

“Harkness, Hart and Harper, good morning. Gwen speaking, how may I help you?” An unfamiliar but pleasant voice answered the phone.

  
  
 

“Good morning Gwen,” Ianto replied politely. “I'd like to speak to Captain Harkness please?”

  
  
 

“Is he expecting your call?” Gwen asked.

  
  
 

“No but he will take it, just let him know that Ianto Jones is calling,” Ianto answered.

  
  
 

Ianto couldn't miss the slight change in her tone as she spoke again.

  
  
 

“I do believe he's in a meeting just now, just give me a moment while I check,” Gwen told him and then Ianto found himself listening to the classical tones of the company hold music before he could say another word but less than a minute she was back again. “I'm sorry, he's with a client at the moment and I wouldn't like to disturb him unless it's important.”

  
  
 

“Then would you please just give him a message when he's free?” Ianto asked.

  
  
 

“Of course Sir,” Gwen replied.

  
  
 

“Just let him know that Alice and I are down by the bay and we'd love to have him meet us for lunch if he's free,” Ianto informed her. “he has my mobile number obviously, if he could give me a call, to let me know one way or the other.”

  
  
 

“I'll give him the message as soon as he's free,” Gwen assured him. “goodbye.”

  
  
 

“Thank you, bye,” Ianto answered before cutting the call, not knowing that the instant he did so Gwen Cooper put down the pen she had been holding and pushed away the notepad that she hadn't written a single word of his message on.

  
  
 

With that she rose from her chair and after preparing a fresh mug of coffee in the small kitchenette she carried it to her bosses office where he was sat alone working on something on his computer.

  
  
 

“I thought you might like a coffee Sir?” She said, placing the mug down before him on the desk.

  
  
 

“Thank you,” Jack said, giving her a small smile before lifting it to his lips and taking a small sip. “no calls?”

  
  
 

“No, sorry, were you expecting someone to call?” Gwen asked, her face a picture of innocence.

  
  
 

“Not really, just hoping,” Jack answered, telling himself he would give Ianto a call once he was finished with the letter he was drafting to a client before him on the computer.

  
  
 

“Would you mind if I took an early lunch, I need to collect a prescription from the doctors surgery before they close?” Gwen asked.

  
  
 

“No, that's fine, go now if you wish,” Jack answered then turned his attention back to his computer.

  
  
 

“Thanks,” Gwen told him with a smile and left the office to grab her handbag.  
  
  
TBC  
  
 


	6. Idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

Ianto let himself back into the house with a small sigh, parking the pram in the hallway where Alice slept quietly he moved towards the small table where he deposited his keys and checked the phone for missed calls but the display flashed '0'.

  
  
 

Sliding his mobile from his pocket for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour he checked again that it was switched on and that he hadn't missed any calls and then for text messages and again found nothing.

  
  
 

He had tried to ring Jack at his office again after about half an hour and the phone just rang and rang, when he'd tried his lovers mobile it went straight to the answer phone so Jack was either taking another call or the battery was dead and at that point he had given up.

  
  
 

Leaving Alice safely sleeping in her pram Ianto made his way to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich and coffee, carrying it into the study he placed it on his desk and then he then collected Alice who was still fast asleep in her pram.

  
  
 

In the hope that Jack had just been on the using his mobile and that the battery wasn't dead he stopped eating halfway through his sandwich and sent him a short text.

  
  
 

'Tried to call you about meeting us for lunch but I can tell you must be busy, see you later love Ianto and Alice'

  
  
 

Once sent he finished his lunch, his daughter beginning to stir for hers just as he finished the last few mouthfuls of coffee.

  
  
 

*~*~*

  
  
 

“Sorry I was so long, there was a huge queue at the chemist,” Gwen blurted out, entering the Captains office without knocking. “but I did bring you back some lunch.”

  
  
 

Jack looked up to see her holding a cardboard holder which contained two takeaway coffee cups from the place around the corner, in her other hand a selection of paper bags which she held on their folded tops with her fingers.

  
  
 

“I thought we could eat together, if you're not too busy?” Gwen suggested, plonking the items on the desk before he could answer and dumping her handbag on the floor beside his desk.

  
  
 

“I ...” Jack began to reply that he was hoping to meet his partner for lunch but she cut him off before he could get the words out.

  
  
 

“What's the problem?” She asked giving him her best toothy grin. “We have sandwiches, cakes and coffee from the best place around the bay! Now eat up and drink your coffee before it gets cold.”

  
  
 

“Well, if you put it that way,” Jack told her with a resigned sigh and a small smile he reaching into one of the bags and pulling out a sandwich and took a bite. “wow, that really is good!”

  
  
 

“I know,” Gwen said, trying not to smirk and sitting down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk facing him.

  
  
 

“I want to try and get away early this evening, I was hoping Ianto would call and suggest we met for lunch but I guess he's got engrossed in the book his writing,” Jack told her. “so I thought I'd buy us something nice for dinner and a bottle of wine for when Alice goes to bed.”

  
  
 

“That sounds lovely,” Gwen nodded, wiping her mouth with a napkin so her boss couldn't see the slightly jealous look on her face.

  
  
 

“I was going to call that new French restaurant that's opened by the bay, they also do their food to takeaway if you order in advance,” Jack informed her. “would you look up the number for me?”

  
  
 

“Of course Sir,” Gwen nodded, screwing up the paper bags their lunch had been in and tossing them into the bin along with the empty coffee cups before leaving the office.

  
  
 

Reaching her desk she dumped dropped down hard into her chair, pulled out the Yellow Pages from her desk drawer and thumped it down on her desk.

  
  
 

“Something wrong?” Andy asked, appearing at her side.

  
  
 

“Nothing!” Gwen pouted, turning the pages of the phone book so roughly she tore a page.

  
  
 

“Still giving you the brush off is he?” And asked, unable to stop the smile that crept to his lips and Gwen nodded slightly. “I did warn you not to bother.”

  
  
 

“He just need to see how perfect I am for him,” Gwen answered adamantly, finally locating the restaurant in the Yellow Pages and nothing down the number.

  
  
 

“I wouldn't count on it,” Andy told her, shaking his head as he walked away back to his own desk.

  
  
 

“Wanna bet?” Gwen muttered under her breath and called the restaurant, a few minutes later she was back in Jack's office.

  
  
 

“The restaurant is emailing you their menu, you need to place the order at least three hours in advance by phone,” Gwen told him and handed him a post-it note with the number on it.

  
  
 

“Thanks Gwen,” Jack told her brightly, not looking up from the letter he was reading.

  
  
 

“No problem,” Gwen told him and left again trying not to huff out loudly.

  
  
 

Jack lay down the letter and opened his email to find the restaurant had already sent him the menu, he perused it for some while until he'd decided what to choose and then called the number Gwen had given him and placed the order for collection at 6pm.

  
  
Outside at her desk Gwen held an identical note containing the same number with a small smirk on her face, it was half an hour later when she dialled the restaurant and cancelled the order.  
  
  
TBC  
  
 

 


	7. Idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

Pulling the SUV to a stop at the kerb outside the restaurant Jack hurried inside to collect his order, waiting a few moments while they dealt with the couple before him.

  
  
 

“Good evening Sir, how may I help?” The young woman at the reception desk asked with a smile.

  
  
 

“I placed an order for collection,” Jack answered. “for collection at 6pm, sorry I'm a little late.”

  
  
 

“Not a problem Sir, what was the name?”

  
  
 

“Harkness, Captain Harkness,” Jack told her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet to pay.

  
  
 

“I'm sorry, we don't appear to have an order under than name on the system,” the young woman frowned as she glanced up at him. “just wait here a moment while I check with the kitchen, sometimes they write the orders down instead of using the computer.”

  
  
 

“Thank you,” Jack replied but not feeling reassured.

  
  
 

When she returned a few minutes later she was empty handed.

  
  
 

“When was the order placed Sir?” She enquired, tapping a couple of keys on the computers keypad as she spoke.

  
  
 

“I called and placed it personally nearly four hours ago, I spoke to someone called Henry,” Jack explained, beginning to feel a little agitated. “he assured me it would be ready for a 6pm pick up.”

  
  
 

“I'm really sorry Captain Harkness, there is no record of your order on the computer or anywhere else,” she replied. “are you sure this is the right restaurant?”

  
  
 

“I'm not an idiot!” Jack exclaimed indignantly. “someone here emailed me your menu and I called and placed the order.”

  
  
 

“Just give me a … okay, here we are,” she said, reading something on the computer screen. “I have found an email to ['CJHarkness@HHHSolicitors.com](mailto:'CJHarkness@HHHSolicitors.com), am I right in assuming that is you?”

  
  
 

Jack nodded.

  
  
 

“But there is definitely no record of any order made, all I can do is apologise Sir,” she told him. “and offer some way to make it up to you, perhaps if you'd like to place the order again we can arrange to have it delivered to you?”

  
  
 

“No, sorry. If it needs three hours notice then it would be almost 10pm by the time it arrived,” Jack said, shaking his head. “that's far too late.”

  
  
 

“How about if we made it a priority and had it delivered to you by ...” she paused to look at her watch. “8.30 and of course we will be taking 50% off the price for any upset and inconvenience caused.”

  
  
 

Jack didn't hesitate. “Yes, that would be great, I promised my partner that he wouldn't have to cook this evening and I don't want to arrive home with yet another pizza, he really does need to eat more vegetables!”

  
  
 

“Then consider it done,” the young woman smiled, thankful for him agreeing and picking up a notepad next to the computer. “now, if you could just tell me what you require?”

  
  
 

*~*~*

  
  
 

Ianto held baby Alice in his arms while he watched the bad weather beginning to brew from the large window in his study, the baby fast asleep and missing the sound of the rain as it lashed down outside.

  
  
 

“So,” he whispered softly to the sleeping infant. “daddy's bringing home dinner for him and I, are you going to be a good girl and sleep for me?”

  
  
 

Alice just snuffled against him in her sleep, her little fist clutching tightly at his shirt.

  
  
 

“Come on, lets get you settled in your cot before he arrives,” Ianto told her, carrying her from the room and upstairs to the nursery, carefully laying her down and covering her with the blanket.

  
  
 

He had just placed a soft kiss to her forehead when he heard the sound of the SUV coming up the driveway, leaving the baby to sleep he hurried down to open the front door for his lover and waited while he dashed the last couple if yards through the rain to the house.

  
  
 

“What happened to the weather, it was gorgeous earlier?” Jack asked, pulling off his wet coat and hanging it up on the hook in the hallway.

  
  
 

“It's Wales Jack,” Ianto chuckled. “we've been known to have all seasons on one day.”

  
  
 

“True,” Jack couldn't help but grin as he replied.

  
  
 

“So what did you get for dinner? Is it in the car?” Ianto asked, not relishing the idea of going out in the bad weather to collect it.

  
  
 

“No,” Jack sighed a little dramatically and closing the front door. “it's being delivered at 8.30.”

  
  
 

“Oh,” Ianto said sadly, his expression visibly dropping at the thought it might just be pizza again and thinking of the trouble he went to to lay the dining room table elaborately.

  
  
 

“It's not pizza, or Chinese I promise,” Jack responded quickly and pulled him into his arms. “I ordered from that new French restaurant that opened near the bay but there was some kind of mix up and my order went missing. But I've placed my order again and they'll be delivering it to us instead of my having to collect it.”

  
  
 

“French eh?” Ianto asked, breaking into a smile.

  
  
 

“Yeah, all three courses including dessert,” Jack answered before kissing him softly.

  
  
 

“I laid the table in the dining room, candles and everything,” Ianto said when the kiss broke. “I thought we could do with a little romance in our lives.”

  
  
 

“Will Alice still be asleep by then?” Jack asked, one hand sliding down from his lovers waist to cup a buttock.

  
  
 

“She's not been asleep long, so hopefully,” Ianto grinned, lifting his arms to wind them around the Captains neck and pull him into another, short but deeper kiss. “I was planning on ravishing you after dinner but it looks like I might just have to have my way with you now.”

  
  
 

“It'll certainly give us an appetite,” Jack agreed second before Ianto dragged him up to the bedroom.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
 


	8. Idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

The door bell ringing wasn't something Ianto was expecting, it was early evening and far too late for the likes of the postman and unless Jack had forgotten his keys he had no idea who it could be.

  
  
 

“Now who on earth is that?” Ianto asked his daughter, picking the infant up from the floor where she was laying in her baby changing mat while he caught up with the days papers and carried her with him to answer the door.

  
  
 

Opening it he found himself looking at a young blonde woman wearing faded jeans, a t-shirt with a Union Jack on the front and a huge smile on her face.

  
  
 

“Hi, I've just moved in next door but one with my mum,” she told him. “I was wondering if you had a bowl of sugar we could borrow, we've found everything but to make a cup of tea.”

  
  
 

Ianto laughed softly. “That's the oldest excuse in the book.”

  
  
 

“I know, but I couldn't think up anything more original on the spot,” she grinned at him. “I'm Rose.”

  
  
 

“Good to meet you Rose, I'm Ianto and this is Alice,” Ianto answered. “would you like to come in for a minute?”

  
  
 

“I thought you'd never ask, I've been trying to think of an excuse to escape for the last hour,” Rose explained, following Ianto through the house. “my mum is driving me insane.”

  
  
 

“Moving house can do that to people.” Ianto agreed. “Tea? Coffee?”

  
  
 

“I'd love a cuppa tea,” Rose answered. “can I hold her?”

  
  
 

“Sure,” Ianto smiled, handing the infant to her and watching her hold her rather expertly.

  
  
 

“I used to baby sit a lot on the estate where I lived before, kids seem to take to me and it's a great way to make some extra money,” Rose informed him. “so if you ever need a willing babysitter, just ask.”

  
  
 

“We've not left her with anyone else yet, but I'll keep that in mind,” Ianto told her with a smile while pouring the hot water from the kettle into the teapot. “you just live with your mother?”

  
  
 

Rose nodded. “My father died when I was a baby, he was hit by a car.”

  
  
 

“I'm sorry,” Ianto told her sympathetically.

  
  
 

“It's okay, I never really knew him,” she told him, accepting the mug of tea he offered her with her free hand. “so tell me, are you a house husband while your wife goes off to some high powered job?”

  
  
 

“No wife,” Ianto told her with a grin. “my partner is a solicitor, he's one of the three company partners and yes, we decided I would stay home with little Alice while I wrote my novel.”

  
  
 

“You're an author?” Rose gasped.

  
  
 

“Not yet?” Ianto replied, unable to stop the laugh that escaped at the expression on her face.

  
  
 

“Well, when you are I'll be able to say I knew you before you were famous,” Rose chuckled. “so, this partner of yours, he has a name?”

  
  
 

“Jack,” Ianto replied, trying to sneak a look at the kitchen clock without her noticing.

  
  
 

“Always late home is he?” Rose asked.”Sorry, none of my business.”

  
  
 

“It's okay,” Ianto sighed, thinking of the last evening they had actually got to spend some time together almost two weeks earlier when Jack had surprised him with the French meal. “and for the last couple of weeks yes, he's got a case on that's keeping him busy.”

  
  
 

“Weekends too?” Rose asked gently and Ianto nodded. “It must be hard, being home alone so much with a small baby,”

  
  
 

“It can be, but she's worth it,” Ianto said, giving a small smile at the sight of his daughter now sleeping in the young woman's arms.

  
  
 

“Well, any time you feel the need for company you can just come and knock on our door,” Rose said, genuinely offering the invitation. “my mum won't mind.”

  
  
 

“Thank you,” Ianto smiled, taking the sleeping infant as she passed her carefully back to her father. “I might just take you up on that.”

  
  
 

“Great, now I better get back before mum sends out a search party,” Rose grinned.

  
  
 

“Did you need any sugar?” Ianto asked, following her back through the house to the front door.

  
  
 

“Nope!” Rose grinned.

  
  
 

“Just thought I'd double check,” Ianto smiled back. “bye.”

  
  
 

“Bye, nice to meet you,” Rose replied and then hurried off down the drive at a jog.

  
  
 

Ianto waited until she was out of sight before closing the door and then carried Alice up to her room, leaving her to sleep in her cot while he began to think about what he could make for dinner that wouldn't spoil badly if left to keep warm in the oven.

  
  
 

*~*~*

  
  
 

Jack let out a low growl at the late hour as he looked at his watch, closed the file on his desk decisively and shoved it into a drawer, he'd had no idea just how late it had gotten.

  
  
 

Leaving his office he turned off the light and made his way across the empty reception area to the lift, turning off more lights as he went and headed down to the car park.

  
  
 

There was only three cars parked there along with his own, cars that he knew belonged to the security guards that roamed the place during the night and with a press of the button on his key fob he unlocked the car as he strode towards it.

  
  
 

With a weary sigh he threw his briefcase onto the back seat and then got in the front, pushing the key in the ignition he jumped in surprise when the passenger door was opened and he found Gwen sliding into the passenger seat beside him.  
  
  
  
TBC  
 

 


	9. Idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

 

“Get out Gwen,” Jack told her steadily.

  
  
 

“Another late night Jack?” Gwen asked with a small smirk. “Anyone would think you were trying to avoid going home?”

  
  
 

“You know the workload I've got at the moment Gwen, it's a case of having to stay late not wanting too,” Jack answered, trying to keep his anger at the woman in check. “not that it's any of your business, now get out of my car.”

  
  
 

“The others never stay this late,” Gwen continued, unbuckling the belt of her raincoat while she spoke. “they are both working on the same case so it's got to be that you doesn't want to go home, have you and lover boy had a fight?”

  
  
 

“No ...” Jack retorted, trailing off in shock when the young woman pulled apart the edges of her raincoat to reveal that beneath she was wearing nothing more than matching briefs and bra and hold up stockings.

  
  
 

“Come on Jack,” she told him with a smile, trailing her fingers down her own neck and onwards towards her breast. “you know you want me, just think how good it could be to fuck a woman again.”

  
  
 

“Get out of my car!” Jack snarled at her, reaching across her body and opening the door, pushing it hard so it was flung wide open.

  
  
 

“Just let me show you what you're missing,” Gwen said breathlessly, cupping her breast through the fabric of her bra while her other hand stroked across her belly.

  
  
 

“I know exactly what – as you put it – I am missing,” Jack snapped. “and believe me, I really don't care, I have everything I want waiting for me at home.”

  
  
 

“It can't be the same, fucking a man,” she sneered.

  
  
 

“No, it's better,” Jack shouted, finally losing his composure completely.

  
  
 

With that Jack got out of the car and before Gwen knew it she was being dragged bodily from the vehicle and dumped unceremoniously onto the cold of the concrete floor in a heap.

  
  
 

“Go home to your fiancée Gwen and remember just what a good thing you have,” Jack told her, ignoring the crocodile tears rolling down her face. “would you really risk losing Rhys over a quickie with me?”

  
  
 

“I wouldn't lose him, he'd never know,” Gwen retorted. “and if it came to my word against yours then he'd believe me, he loves me.”

  
  
 

“Then it's a shame he doesn't have the same commitment from you,” Jack stated, turned on his heel and leaving her there he slammed the passenger door closed again, stalked back around to the drivers side and after climbing in and starting the car he screeched off without a backwards glance in her direction.

  
  
 

Gripping the steering wheel tightly Jack headed straight for home, the gravel in the driveway of his house spraying up from beneath the tyres as he hit the breaks hard and scrunching loudly under his feet as he stomped heavily up to the front door.

  
  
 

“Ianto?” Jack called out the instant he was inside the house while removing his coat and boots. “Ianto?”

  
  
 

“Jack?” Ianto asked, appearing from the living room with a concerned look on his face. “what's wrong? What's happened?”

  
  
 

“Nothing, just work,” Jack sighed, not wanting to worry his lover unnecessarily, as far as he was concerned the matter was over and he would give Gwen her notice the next morning. “it's just been a very taxing day, sorry I'm home so late again.”

  
  
 

Ianto kissed his softly and pulled him into his arms, while holding him close he could feel the tension in his lovers body begin to subside and melt into his embrace.

  
  
 

“Alice is asleep and dinner is in the oven, do you want to eat or bathe first?” Ianto asked him. “I made a casserole so it won't spoil.”

  
  
 

“Bath, most definitely a bath,” Jack told him. “will you come and talk to me while I bathe?”

  
  
 

Ianto nodded. “Go and fix yourself a drink while I start the bath.”

  
  
 

“Thanks,” Jack replied, stealing a small kiss before they parted and went in separate directions.

  
  
 

Jack pulled a glass down from the glass fronted cabinet in the kitchen, a bottle of whiskey from another cupboard and poured himself a generous measure and took a small sip before returning to bottle to it's place and then carried it through the house and upstairs, taking a moment to look in on their sleeping daughter before continuing his journey to the bathroom.

  
  
 

Ianto had filled the bath and the steam coming off the water was filling the bathroom, the bubbles in the water glistened in the light of the candles he'd lit and Jack could already feel his body relaxing, the remaining tensions of the day slipping from his body.

  
  
 

Jack quickly removed his clothes and slid into the water while Ianto went to get himself a drink, when he returned Jack was up to his neck in bubbles with his glass of whiskey in one hand and his eyes closed as he rested his head on the edge of the bath.

  
  
 

Ianto set his glass down on the tiled floor, knelt down on the mat beside the bath and leant down to kiss his partner softly.

  
  
 

“Feeling better?” Ianto asked when Jack's eyes opened to look at him.

  
  
 

“Much,” Jack answered, taking a sip from his glass.

  
  
 

“Would you like me to wash your hair?” Ianto asked him.

  
  
 

“Yeah,” Jack agreed with a small smile, shifting his position so he was sat more upright while Ianto reached for the shower attachment and then used it to wet Jack's hair.

  
  
 

First pouring a blob of shampoo into the palm of his hand he then began to massage it into the Captains hair, his fingers working on his scalp he couldn't help but chuckle softly at the moans of contentment coming from his lovers lips.

  
  
 

“That feels so good,” Jack sighed.

  
  
 

“I know,” Ianto told him, reaching for the shower attachment and rinsing the suds away and then repeating his actions with a blob of conditioner.

  
  
 

“I could just close my eyes and go to sleep,” Jack said quietly, eyes closed.

  
  
 

“Not here you couldn't, unless you wish to drown looking like an old prune?” Ianto chuckled.

  
  
 

“Not the best way to go, I'll give you that,” Jack agreed. “and I need to eat, so my stomach is telling me.”

  
  
 

“Never ignore your stomach,” Ianto laughed, rinsing off the conditioner and getting to his feet. “you get yourself dry and I'll go and dish up.”

  
  
“Sounds good to me,” Jack answered, pulling out the plug, standing and taking the towel Ianto held out to him before leaving the room.  
  
  
  
TBC  
 

 


	10. Idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

The next morning Jack left almost an hour early for work, telling Ianto that he fully intended to be home early that evening but also wanting to get to the office before the rest of the staff.

  
  
 

Once he arrived he made his way straight to Gwen's desk and piled her few personal belongings onto it, found a cardboard box in the stationary room and tossed them into it, leaving it upon her desk with a post-it note attached that read simply:

  
  
 

Gwen,

my office now,

CJH

  
  
 

Jack made himself a strong mug of coffee and then moved to his office, pulling out the file he'd been working on the night before he tried to get some work done while all was quiet but with a sigh he pushed it away some minutes later knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate until he'd dealt with Gwen Cooper.

  
  
 

Picking up his coffee mug he abandoned his office and headed back to the lift, taking it all the way up to the roof and then used the stairs that led to the outside, the bright morning sunlight hitting him as the door swing open and the warmth hitting his skin pleasantly.

  
  
 

Having no fear of heights and loving the feeling of freedom he got from being up so high Jack moved close to the edge, gazing out towards the coast where he could just about make out his own home and wondered what Ianto was doing, hoping he was making some progress on writing his book.

  
  
 

He was so lost in his thought and enjoying the sunshine that it was almost forty five minutes when he finally made his way back down to his office where he found Gwen sat on the chair in his office not looking at all like a woman who was about to be officially fired.

  
  
 

“Good morning Sir,” she welcomed him with a smile, adjusting her position on the chair and crossing her legs so he couldn't miss the top of her stockings peeking out the hem of her short skirt.

  
  
 

“I've packed up your things for you, I want you out of this building now,” Jack told her bluntly. “if you don't go willingly then I will call security to remove you.”

  
  
 

“I could make your life very difficult,” Gwen retorted with a smirk. “tell everyone what we got up to last night.”

  
  
 

“We didn't get up to anything Gwen, unless you'd like them to know you were acting like a slut and got dumped out of my car?” Jack asked her, crossing his arms across his body.

  
  
 

“But who would they believe?” Gwen sniggered. “Everyone in the building knows your reputation, they would just think that you've got bored with lover boy and playing happy families.”

  
  
 

“You're forgetting one thing Gwen,” Jack told her, a smile on his face.

  
  
 

“What?” Gwen asked, rubbing her hand seductively up her exposed thigh.

  
  
 

“There is CCTV coverage in the car park and there is a camera that faces my parking space directly,” Jack answered. “if you make a scene then I will have the footage fed to every computer monitor in the building and if you make any attempt to contact Ianto I will use it as evidence against you, do you understand?”

  
  
 

“But Jack … sorry Sir, you know we'd be so good together,” Gwen pouted, getting up from her seat and moving towards him. “why are you trying to deny there's something between us?”

  
  
 

“It's all in your head Gwen, now get out of here and I'll just tell the temping agency that you didn't fit in,” Jack warned. “if you don't leave now I will tell them the truth.”

  
  
 

“Fine!” Gwen snorted, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “But before I go ...”

  
  
 

With this she lunged at him, Jack reacted fast, dodging out of her way and not caring when she stumbled and fell to the ground, landing hard on her knees and flashing her barely there underwear.

  
  
 

Jack made no attempt to help her up and stood waiting quietly for her to leave, as he turned towards the door as she exited he found himself face to face with John Hart.

  
  
 

“Is there something you should be telling me?” John asked, entering the room once Gwen had left, watching her grab her bag and the box from the top of her desk and head for the lift before closing the door behind him.

  
  
 

“I've fired her,” Jack replied bluntly.

  
  
 

“Oh Jack, you've not been shagging the help again have you?” John smirked. “I thought you and Eye Candy were still in the lovey dovey stage or has becoming a housewife turned him off sex?”

  
  
 

“Nothing has happened between Gwen and I, I can assure you of that!” Jack shouted angrily at his partner.

  
  
 

“Hey, no need to shout at me, I was only asking!” John exclaimed.

  
  
 

“Sorry,” Jack sighed, slumping down into his chair. “from almost the day I hired her she's been coming onto me, last night was the last straw.”

  
  
 

“What did she do?” John asked, taking the seat opposite him.

  
  
 

“Turned up almost naked when I left for home and tried to jump me,” Jack explained.

  
  
 

“And you didn't take advantage of the situation?” John laughed softly.

  
  
 

“It's not funny!” Jack snapped back.

  
  
 

“No, what's funny is you,” John retorted. “you were the company playboy, shagged anyone if they were gorgeous enough and now you've just turned into the downtrodden husband with the baby and wife at home.”

  
  
 

“Ianto is not my wife, 'nor is he Eye Candy, he's my partner and I love him,” Jack retorted. “I will not risk losing him over a quick fuck with a slut like Gwen Cooper.”

  
  
 

“Hell, why should I care,” John chuckled. “I'm now the one who get all the totty,”

  
  
 

“Then you go and offer to shag the woman, maybe she'll settle for second best,” Jack told him, his face breaking into a smile at the look on the other man's at his comment.

  
  
 

“Second best eh?” John remarked, getting up from his chair and moving around to Jack's side of the desk. “I remember a time when you couldn't get enough of me.”

  
  
 

“That was a long time ago John, and it was never love, you know that,” Jack sighed, letting John take his hand.

  
  
 

“No, but we were good together, weren't we?” John asked a little wistfully.

  
  
 

“We were, but I love Ianto and Alice and nothing is going to come between us,” Jack told him.

  
  
 

“I sometimes wish I could find someone to settle down with,” John mused and then broke into a grin. “but then I realise just how many people there are in Cardiff, let alone the world that I haven't shagged and I go off the idea!”

  
  
 

“So tell me, who's next on your list of conquests?” Jack asked.

  
  
 

“There's this woman in the IT department, Toshiko,” John smiled. “I've been trying for weeks to get into her knickers but it appears she only has eyes for Owen.”

  
  
 

“And knowing Owen he's rebuffing her at every opportunity?” Jack asked.

  
  
 

“You've got it on one,” John replied. “so I may win her over yet.”

  
  
 

“Good luck with that,” Jack laughed.

  
  
 

“So, is Eye Candy coming with you to the annual barbecue on Sunday?” John asked, lifting Jack's hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles before releasing it.

  
  
 

“Yeah, and we're bringing Alice too,” Jack grinned. “now clear off, I have to get some work done if I want to actually get home at a reasonable hour this evening.”

  
  
 

“On a promise are you?” John chuckled, heading for the door.

  
  
 

“Always,” Jack told him with a wink and opened the case file he'd pushed to one side earlier.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
 

 


	11. Idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

Ianto pushed the pram into the coffee shop and parked it and the sleeping baby beside one of the nearby armchairs in front of a small table and went to place his order, carrying the large coffee back to the table along with a sandwich and one of the complimentary newspapers.

  
  
 

Taking his seat he placed the coffee and newspaper on the table while he opened the sandwich and placed it on the plate they had provided for it, taking a large bite he then checked quickly on Alice, who was still fast asleep and began to relax.

  
  
 

“Ianto!” A voice came to him causing him to look over the top of the newspaper barely five minutes later and he smiled.

  
  
 

“Rose, you're looking happy,” Ianto observed, indicating for her to take the empty seat beside him.

  
  
 

“That's because I am,” Rose told him cheerfully, plopping down into the seat. “my boyfriend Mickey is finally coming to see me.”

  
  
 

“You never told me you had a boyfriend?” Ianto replied, placing the newspaper down and offering her the second half of his sandwich.

  
  
 

“No, I'm fine,” Rose told him, waving the sandwich away.”

  
  
 

“Go on, if you eat half my sandwich it's an excuse for me to have a cake,” Ianto joked.

  
  
 

“Well, if you put it like that,” Rose laughed and took the sandwich. “but I'm buying the cake.”

  
  
 

“Deal,” Ianto agreed. “now tell me about this boyfriend.”

  
  
 

“There's not much to tell, he still lives in London and is working as a mechanic,” Rose explained. “he's moved back in with his parents so he can save some money and then he's going to find a flat here and hopefully get a job, then we can live together.”

  
  
 

“Is there much money in being a mechanic?” Ianto asked.

  
  
 

“Not really, what he'd really like to do is work in IT, he's amazing with computers,” Rose gushed, “but there's no point trying to find another job in London when he's planning to more as soon as possible.”

  
  
 

“No, I guess not,” Ianto agreed. “Jack's company has an IT department, maybe I can ask him if they have an vacancies?”

  
  
 

“Would you?” Rose asked excitedly. “That would be brilliant!”

  
  
 

“Hey, I can't even guarantee there's any job so don't get too excited,” Ianto told her with a smile.

  
  
 

“Maybe not, but it's the best thing I've heard since moving here with mum,” Rose smiled back. “how's Alice?”

  
  
 

“She's just fine,” Ianto told her. “now she's more settled in the house and a little older she's beginning to sleep through the night for longer, believe he, man cannot live on three hours sleep a night!”

  
  
 

“'Nor woman!” Rose agreed just as Alice began to make the first little sounds that indicated she was stirring from her nap.

  
  
 

“And there she is, as if waking on cue for her next feed,” Ianto said, getting to his feet and lifting the half awake infant from the pram and pulling a bottle from the baby bag hanging off the pram.

  
  
 

“Would you like me to ask them to warm it up?” Rose asked.

  
  
 

“Nope, it's fine,” Ianto told her. “she seems to prefer it cold now which makes life a little easier.”

  
  
 

“Then let me feed her while you finish your coffee?” Rose suggested. “it's already going cold.”

  
  
 

“Only if you promise to get that cake when she's fed?” Ianto answered a little cheekily.

  
  
 

“You're on,” Rose agreed readily, taking Alice from Ianto carefully and beginning to feed her like an expert while Ianto sipped his coffee and watched her.

  
  
 

“You're a natural,” Ianto commented.

  
  
 

“I told you I've had lots of practice,” Rose told him with a smile.

  
  
 

“Do you and Mickey wants kids?” Ianto asked.

  
  
 

“Maybe one day, once we've got our own place and maybe married,” Rose answered. “have you and Jack thought of having a Civil Partnership?”

  
  
 

“We don't need a piece of paper to tell us we love each other,” Ianto shrugged. “I can't see the need for spending all that money when we don't need to.”

  
  
 

“Does Jack feel the same way?” Rose asked him.

  
  
 

“Sure,” Ianto replied, hoping she couldn't sense that he wasn't telling the truth, that Jack had him more than once to 'marry' him.

  
  
 

“Well, as long as you're both in agreement,” Rose smiled, taking the now empty bottle from the baby's mouth and lifting her up to her shoulder and began patting her back gently to wind her.

  
  
 

“We are,” Ianto told her adamantly and then changed the conversation back to Mickey. “so it Mickey just coming for the weekend?”

  
  
 

“Yeah,” Rose said a little sadly. “but as it's a bank holiday he can travel up on Friday and leave Monday which means we have a bit longer together than a normal weekend.”

  
  
 

“We're off to the annual company barbecue on Sunday,” Ianto informed her. “they hire the grounds of one of the large manor houses and set up a marquee for the side dishes and drinks and a catering firm do the barbecue along with everything else required.”

  
  
 

“Would you like me to look after Alice?” Rose offered.

  
  
 

“Nope, thanks but we're taking her with us,” Ianto smiled. “it'll be good to do something as a family.”

  
  
 

“You and Jack don't get to spend much time together do you?” Rose asked carefully. “I've noticed that he gets home quite late most nights.”

  
  
 

“They have a huge case on at the moment,” Ianto sighed. “Smith verses Saxon, you've probably heard about it in the news?”

  
  
 

“I have, the fraud case?” Rose replied. “Who'd have thought the man we voted in as Prime Minister wasn't who he said he was and plotted to bring down the government!”

  
  
 

“Yep, it's a great coop for them to be working on the case for John Smith but it's also taking up a great deal of their time,” Ianto told her. “I'll be happy when it's all over.”

  
  
 

“Then I hope it's all sorted out soon,” Rose agreed. “I should be going, I promised mum I wouldn't be long.”

  
  
 

“Hey, what about my cake?” Ianto asked, giving her a small pout that Jack would have been proud of.

  
  
 

“I'll get it before I leave,” Rose laughed, handing Alice back to her father and heading for the counter.

  
  
 

When she returned a few minutes later she placed a plate containing a generous slice of chocolate fudge cake before him and a fresh cup of coffee.

  
  
 

“You didn't have to get me coffee too,” Ianto admonished her gently. “stay and help me eat the cake?”

  
  
 

“No, it's all yours,” Rose laughed. “thanks for the chat.”

  
  
 

“It was a pleasure,” Ianto told her. “see you soon, bye,”

  
  
 

“Bye,” Rose echoed and hurried off out the coffee shop, not spotting the man who was wearing a long coat despite the heat watching from across the street.

  
  
Jack waited until she was out of sight before moving a little nearer, he watched Ianto say something to their daughter and then settle her in her pram before turning and striding back towards his office building telling himself that he must be deluded if he thought there was anything going on between his lover and their new neighbour.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
 

 


	12. Idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

“Oh she is so adorable, can I hold her?” Toshiko asked, smiling broadly at Alice's parents.

  
  
 

“Of course,” Ianto grinned, handing over the little girl and watching the Asian woman coo over her.

  
  
 

“She's getting so big, how old is she now?” Toshiko asked them.

  
  
 

“She turned five months old yesterday,” Jack said proudly.

  
  
 

“Before we know it she'll be running rings around us,” Ianto added.

  
  
 

“She already had us wrapped around or little fingers,” Jack smiled.

  
  
 

“And you wouldn't have it any other way,” Toshiko laughed.

  
  
 

“Never!” Both Jack and Ianto answered in unison.

  
  
 

“So, has everyone arrived?” Jack asked, they themselves had gotten there a little late themselves.

  
  
 

“Yes,” Toshiko told them, her face souring a little as she nodded over towards the small group of people next to the marquee. “everyone.”

  
  
 

Jack and Ianto followed her gaze, Ianto gave the people a brief look before taking Alice back from Toshiko and putting her in the pushchair while Jack looked on in horror.

  
  
 

“Ianto, why don't you go and find our table while I fetch us some drinks?” Jack suggested.

  
  
 

“That sound good to me, I'm not used to this heat,” Ianto agreed. “who knew Wales could have almost a week of good weather in one go?!”

  
  
 

“Do you need another drink Tosh?” Jack asked politely.

  
  
 

“I'll come with you,” Toshiko answered, sensing that Jack wanted to ask her something.

  
  
 

“Great, see you in a minute Ianto,” Jack told him as he and Toshiko headed off towards the marquee where the bar was being staged.

  
  
 

“What the hell is Gwen Cooper doing here?” Jack hissed at her quietly. “I fired her sorry arse a few days ago.”

  
  
 

“Apparently she decided that as no-one had rescinded her invitation she was still invited,” Toshiko told him unhappily. “did you know there's a rumour going around about the two of you? That you fired her because you shagged her and she wouldn't stop harassing you?”

  
  
 

“And I can imagine how much pleasure she had at starting that rumour,” Jack sighed, confiding in the young woman. “I fired her because she was … hassling me for sex and when I turned her down she just kept trying.”

  
  
 

“But she's engaged, isn't she?” Toshiko asked, eyes fixed on the way Gwen was fawning over Owen by the marquee.

  
  
 

“Yeah, to a very good bloke from what I hear, I have no idea how he puts up with her antics,” Jack answered.

  
  
 

“Maybe he hasn't a clue?” Toshiko said with a small shrug of the shoulders. “But I do know she was already on the way to being wasted when she arrived.”

  
  
 

“Shit, she better not try anything here, Ianto has no idea that she's been coming onto me,” Jack admitted.

  
  
 

“You're kidding me?” Toshiko gasped. “Why the hell didn't you tell him? If he found out from someone else he could get the wrong end of the stick?”

  
  
 

“I didn't want to worry him,” Jack explained. “He doesn't say anything but I know he finds being home with Alice more lonely than he imagined and it doesn't help that we've got this huge case on at the moment, but he seems to have become friendly with one of our neighbours.”

  
  
 

“You sound jealous?” Toshiko observed. “surely you don't think he'd have an affair? He loves you, anyone can see that.”

  
  
 

“I know, maybe it's just the time she gets to spend with him, talking to him that I'm jealous of,” Jack sighed. “and you're right, I should tell him what's been going on with Gwen, perhaps I'll bring it up this evening.”

  
  
 

“Make sure you do,” Toshiko smiled. “Do you want me to get security to throw her out?”

  
  
 

“No, if we do she'll just make a scene and ruin it for everyone else,” Jack replied. “but I need you to promise me one thing too.”

  
  
 

“What's that?” Toshiko asked.

  
  
 

“Later, when the DJ comes on and they play something romantic you have to drag Owen onto the dance floor,” Jack grinned.

  
  
 

“Oh I couldn't!” Toshiko groaned.

  
  
 

“Yes, you can,” Jack laughed. “now, we better get those drinks before Ianto wonders where I've got to.”

  
  
 

“Or melts into a puddle,” Toshiko said, smiling again and fanning her face with her own hands.

  
  
 

“True, and I'll be watching later, for your dance with Owen,” Jack told her, making the young woman punch him playfully in the arm and then giggle out loudly as they entered the tent.

  
  
 

Jack grabbed a pint of lager for Ianto and two bottles of water and after telling Toshiko that he'd see her later he made his way across the grass towards the area where the tables were set up a little way from the barbecue from which delicious aromas were beginning to scent the air.

  
  
 

“Is everything okay?” Ianto asked, taking the pint and downing half of it in a few long gulps. “You were talking to Toshiko for a long time.”

  
  
 

“She was just bending my ear about Owen, wanting to know if she should just forget about him,” Jack told him, not looking him in the eye but looking across towards the barbecue as if transfixed on the cooking food. “I told her to drag him onto the dance floor later, whether he liked it or not.”

  
  
 

“I'd have said he wasn't worth it, but I don't think she'd listen,” Ianto told him. “if it doesn't have the desired effect them maybe it'll help get him out of her system.”

  
  
 

“I hope so,”Jack agreed. “Now, I wonder how long the foods going to be, I'm starving!”

  
  
 

“No change there then,” Ianto laughed and held up the small basket of rolls on their table and offered them to him. “you'll have to make do with bread for now.”

  
  
 

“Thanks,” Jack said, taking a roll and breaking it across the middle so he could better it. “want half?”

  
  
 

“Yep, please,” Ianto told him, taking the offered bread and taking a bite, thinking to himself how great it was to actually get to spend some time with his partner, even if they were surrounded by hoards of people.  
  
  
  
TBC  
 


	13. Idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

“Look,” Ianto grinned, nodding towards the dance floor where Owen and Toshiko were dancing, her head resting against his shoulder as they swayed slowly to the music.

  
  
 

“She did it!” Jack exclaimed happily. “It's about time those two got together.”

  
  
 

“Better late than never,” Ianto replied. “and talking of late, we really should be getting this little one home to bed.”

  
  
 

Jack laughed. “Late used to mean collapsing into bed at two in the morning, now it's anything past seven in the evening.”

  
  
 

“No-one said anything about us going to bed,” Ianto said softly. “well, perhaps bed but not to sleep?”

  
  
 

“How could I resist an invitation like that?” Jack grinned. “I just need to go pee before we leave.”

  
  
 

“I'll pack Alice's things away,” Ianto nodded.

  
  
 

Jack headed towards the manor house to use the visitor facilities on the ground floor, heading straight into the men's he never saw the woman following him and before he knew it she had thrown herself at him, crushing him to the wall.

  
  
 

“Gwen? What the fuck, I thought you'd left,” Jack growled, trying to fight the woman off.

  
  
 

“Now why would I do that?” Gwen smirked. “I've been enjoying the hospitality while awaiting my chance, that Ianto really has you under the thumb doesn't he?”

  
  
 

“No, I've been with him all afternoon because I want to be,” Jack retorted, finally managing to shove her away and went to move to one of the cubicles but she was fast and followed him in, slamming the door behind them.

  
  
 

“What the hell, do you really think I'm going to fuck you here?” Jack asked angrily.

  
  
 

“Why not?” Gwen giggled. “Or we could go and fuck on the grass in front of your lover?”

  
  
 

“You're drunk Gwen, where the hell is Rhys?” Jack asked, trying to stop her as her hand reached between his legs to grab at his cock.

  
  
 

“Not here,” Gwen smirked. “Oooh, having trouble getting it up these days, don't worry, I know a great way to remedy that!”

  
  
 

“I don't fancy you Gwen, that's why,” Jack snarked, grabbing her hand and removing it with some force.

  
  
 

“Of course you do,” Gwen retorted. “you're just out of practice, having a kid can do that to you.”

  
  
 

With that she yanked the t-shirt out of the top of his jeans and then opened them while he continued to try and fight her off.

  
  
 

“You're a slut Gwen, a drunken slut,” Jack said, shoving her hard and sending her back slamming against the cubicle wall just as someone else walked into the men's toilets.

  
  
 

“Is everything okay?” A voice asked and Jack went still, slamming his hand over the woman's mouth as he realised it was John Hart. “I know someone's in there, come on, who is it?”

  
  
 

Jack stayed completely still, holding tightly onto Gwen so she couldn't move or speak, hearing the sound of the other man peeing while he carried on speaking.

  
  
 

“Any room in there for a third?” John joked as he pulled up his zip and moved to the sink to wash his hands.

  
  
 

“Awww, have you both gone all shy?” He continued, making his way to the cubicle and looking under the bottom of the door to see two pairs of shoes, one men's and black, the other women's with three inch heels. “Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do!”

  
  
 

John gave a loud chuckle and then left the men's toilets, the door slamming closed behind him.

  
  
 

Jack released Gwen and she took the opportunity to shove her hand down the front of his jeans, grabbing his flaccid cock.

  
  
 

“I said no!” Jack shouted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand free while he reached for the door, unlocking it and yanking it open and shoving her out before him, not caring that she skidded on her heels and fell to the floor.

  
  
 

“Jack, please,” she pleaded, tears spilling down her cheeks.

  
  
 

“You need to take a good look at yourself,” Jack snapped, adjusting his jeans. “you're nothing but a dirty slag, go home to your fiancée and take some time to realise just what a good thing you have with him, you need to stop deluding yourself that I want anything to do with you!”

  
  
 

With that Jack left the men's, leaving her where she had fell on the tiled floor and strode outside, straight into Owen and Toshiko.

  
  
 

“Are you okay?” Toshiko asked, seeing the state of anger he was in.

  
  
 

“Yeah, just fine!” Jack snapped.

  
  
 

“Hey, she was only asking, have you looked at yourself, you're a mess!” Owen told him. “Have you and Tea Boy had a fight?”

  
  
 

“Ianto? No … no ...” Jack replied, feeling flustered. “no.”

  
  
 

“Then I hope you have a good explanation for him,” Owen added. “Jack tell us, what's happened?”

  
  
 

“It doesn't matter,” Jack answered, turning away. “it's over and I just want to go home with my family.”

  
  
 

“Wait,” Toshiko told him, rummaging in her bag and pulling out a packet of freshening up wipes. “you're face is all red, one of these might help.”

  
  
 

“Thank you,” Jack said, accepting one and using it on his hands and face. “better?”

  
  
 

“Much,” Toshiko confirmed.

  
  
 

“Look, don't mention this to anyone, okay?” Jack asked them.

  
  
 

“Mention what?” Owen asked with a smile. “we don't know anything.”

  
  
 

“Thanks,” Jack sighed, feeling significantly calmer. “I've got to go.”

  
  
 

“See you Monday,” Owen replied while Toshiko nodded, her concern clearly on her face.

  
  
 

With that Jack left them, striding straight across the grass to where his lover was waiting for him.

  
  
 

“Ready?” Jack asked, taking control of the pushchair where his daughter was resting.

  
  
“Yep,” Ianto replied, unsure what to make of the strange tone in his lovers voice and followed him back to their car.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
 

 


	14. Idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

Ianto waited patiently while Jack got Alice ready for bed, watching him feed and change her slowly as if he was trying to put off something and the more time went on the more Ianto knew something was wrong, he could feel Jack's mood radiating off him.

  
  
 

When Jack finally put their daughter to bed it was over an hour later, while he was up in the nursery Ianto poured two glasses of red wine and took them into the living room, setting them on the coffee table along with the rest of the bottle.

  
  
 

Jack walked in and wordlessly lifted one glass, taking a sip then sitting down in the armchair opposite the younger man he looked at him, wondering just where to start.

  
  
 

“Are you going to tell me what's wrong?” Ianto asked. “Something has been off since we left the barbecue?”

  
  
 

“There's something you need to know,” Jack answered quietly. “I should have told you when it started but I thought it would blow over and I didn't want to worry you, but now ...”

  
  
 

“But now what Jack?” Ianto asked. “Get to the point!”

  
  
 

“Do you remember a few days ago I had to fire my temp?” Jack asked and Ianto nodded, feeling his heart sink.

  
  
 

“I didn't fire her because she was bad at her job,” Jack admitted.

  
  
 

“I knew it!” Ianto exclaimed, getting to his feet. “you've been fucking her, haven't you? All those late nights? Missed bending someone over your desk when no-one was around?”

  
  
 

“No, it's nothing like that,” just listen to me, let me explain.

  
  
 

“Oh don't tell me, it was all a mistake and you love me and you didn't mean to fuck her,” Ianto shouted at him. “what happened, you found yourself shagging her one evening to relieve the boredom?”

  
  
 

“Ianto ...” Jack tried to answer, interrupted by the sound of someone knocking loudly on the front door.

  
  
 

“Maybe that's her, come to claim you back!” Ianto sneered and rushed to the door to answer it, finding a man on the other side.

  
  
 

“Are you Harkness?” The man demanded.

  
  
 

“No, he is,” Ianto responded, nodding towards Jack as he appeared behind him.

  
  
 

“You son of a bitch!” the man yelled, pushing Ianto aside and thumping Jack hard in the face, sending him flying.

  
  
 

“Who the fuck are you?” Ianto demanded.

  
  
 

“Rhys Williams, the fiancée of the man woman he raped this evening,” Rhys yelled, kicking Jack hard as he tried to get to his feet.

  
  
 

Jack yelled out in pain. “I haven't raped anyone, let alone Gwen Cooper,”

  
  
 

“Funny that, as it's the reason she gave for taking an overdose a little while ago, if I hadn't got home early she'd be dead,” Rhys ranted. “I called the police just before I came here, they should be arriving any minute.”

  
  
 

“How could he have raped her?” Ianto asked, defending Jack even though he wanted to kill him himself. “We were together all afternoon and evening.”

  
  
 

“Except when he went to the loo and dragged her in with him,” Rhys sneered, all of them turning to look out the front door at the sound of sirens nearing.

  
  
 

“I didn't, she followed me in and tried to seduce me,” Jack pleaded to both of them, seeing the look of total horror in his lovers eyes. “I rejected her, this is all lies!”

  
  
 

“Lets hope you can convince the police of that,” Rhys told him as two people exited the police car, one in uniform the other in plain clothes.

  
  
 

“Captain Jack Harkness?” The woman in plain clothes asked.

  
  
 

“Yeah,” Jack replied, clutching his side where he'd been kicked as he got to his feet.

  
  
 

“I am Detective Kathy Swanson , this is PC Jones and you are under arrest for the suspected Rape of Miss Gwen Cooper,” she told him. “you will come with me now to the station where you will be allowed one call.”

  
  
 

“I'm innocent, she's lying,” Jack stated as the officer read him his rights.

  
  
 

“That's what they all say,” she she dryly. “pulling out a pair of handcuffs.”

  
  
 

“Hey, you don't need those,” Ianto frowned, knowing Jack wouldn't struggle and sensing that his lover was telling the truth now he was beginning to calm down.

  
  
 

“Lock him up and throw away the key,” Rhys growled, taking the opportunity to kick the Captain in the shin as he walked past.

  
  
 

“I suggest you get back to the hospital Mr Williams,” the detective told him. “we'll be there to take a statement from Miss Cooper as soon as the hospital tell us she well enough to give one.”

  
  
 

“I'm coming with you,” Ianto stated.

  
  
 

“I'm sorry Sir, and you are?” Detective Swanson asked.

  
  
 

“His partner, Ianto Jones,” Ianto answered. “there is no way Jack raped anyone.”

  
  
 

“Well Mr Jones, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait here,” she smirked at him.

  
  
 

“Alice needs you,” Jack told him. “I'll be okay.”

  
  
 

“Fine, but I will be down there as soon as possible,” Ianto conceded, trying not to drag Jack back when they finally led him from the house and down to the police car.

  
  
 

“And you, just get lost,” Ianto told Rhys. “before I give you a pasting you'll never forget.”

  
  
 

“How can you stand there and defend a rapist?” Rhys asked angrily.

  
  
 

“He's not a rapist,” Ianto shouted, finally snapping completely and shoving Rhys hard, pushing him out the door and slamming it shut, throwing his back at it he let the tears of frustration and anger stream down his face.

  
  
 

A hard knock on the door a few moments later made him jump.

  
  
 

“Fuck off before I have you arrested for trespassing,” Ianto yelled without moving.

  
  
 

“Ianto, it's me, Rose,” a voice called back. “let me in.”

  
  
 

Ianto pushed himself off the door and opened it, finding himself looking into the concerned eyes of his neighbour.

  
  
 

“What the hells happened?” She asked gently, pulling him into her arms and letting him cry.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
 


	15. Idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

Jack sat impatiently at the table, tapping his fingers on the hard surface, ignoring the paper cup of coffee he'd been handed and stared blankly at one of the plain white walls as he thought.

 

His mind flicked back and forth between the events of the day and night before, first to Ianto and the row they'd had, never in a million years would he have expected the reaction he'd gotten from his lover.

But the more he thought about it, the more he could understand why Ianto had reacted the way he had, all the late nights must have sparked something in his lovers mind and considering how he and Ianto had met, Ianto being his PA at the time and his own reputation among the staff … well, he'd have probably come to the same conclusion, that he was having an affair.

And then Gwen, her accusing him of rape was the last thing that could have ever come to his mind, sure she couldn't seem to get the message that there would never be anything between then, but to accuse him of rape? What the hell was she thinking?

Then it became perfectly clear. Revenge. She didn't get what she wanted and so now she was out to punish him, it clearly didn't matter to the woman that once she was examined it would exonerate him of the charge.

All he had to do now was wait until they had completed the medical examinations and then he would be in the clear, which he assumed was why he'd been taken from the cell he had spent the night in a put in the interrogation room again.

He didn't have to wait much longer, a few minutes later the sounds of the door being unlocked were followed by Detective Swanson entering the room with a young PC he hadn't seen before.

“Captain Harkness, this is PC Mary King,” the Detective informed him while they both took seats opposite him. “we have some good news for you.”

“You know I didn't rape her?” Jack asked, a little more sarcastically than he really should have.

“Yes,” she nodded. “the nursing staff didn't even need to do the test, she told them that she had been confused and that you hadn't raped her.”

“Confused?” Jack shouted out. “She wasn't confused, she knew exactly what she was claiming, she's been stalking me for weeks, trying to get me into bed!”

“I'm afraid it's just your word against hers, unless you have any way you can prove your allegation?” Swanson asked him.

“No,” Jack replied, shaking his head.

“You never mentioned any of this to your partner, Mr. Jones?” She asked.

“No, I didn't want him to worry. Upset him unnecessarily,” Jack explained.

“Or you we're having an affair with Ms Cooper and what with the reputation you have  - yes, we have spoken to various colleagues and staff – you were scared he'd find out and leave you?” She pushed.

“No!” Jack shouted angrily, his chair legs scraping on the hard floor as he got to his feet. “I have not as much kissed the woman, let alone anything else. I think it's time you let me go home, don't you?”

Detective Swanson gave him a small smile.

“You may have been cleared of the rape charge but there's the matter of assault to still be dealt with,” she replied. “she has some bruising to her shoulder blades where she says you shoved her against a wall, her wrist where you grabbed her roughly while trying to get her to commit a sexual act on yourself and her knees where she was shoved down onto the floor for with the same intention.”

Jack was completely stunned into silence for a moment or two while he collected his thoughts and then let rip.

“The bruise to her shoulders was caused when I pushed her off me in the cubicle in the men's toilet, I had to yank her wrist from inside my jeans where she had shoved her hand and the bruises on her knees were from where she fell when I finally managed to escape her unwanted advances,” Jack snapped. “she has no-one but herself to blame for her injuries.”

“Well, as there is obviously no CCTV in the men's toilets and no witnesses then I'm afraid that for now, the charge stands,” Swanson told him, getting to her feet. “we are going to release you on bail, you have very good partners at your firm but there has been a restraining order set against you, if you go within five hundred yards of Ms Cooper you will find yourself back in our company again, do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Jack replied simply, just relieved to be getting out of the place.

“PC King will escort you to the desk to collect your personal items,” she told him. “please try and keep yourself out of trouble until this is resolved, one way or another.”

“It's not me you should be telling that too,” Jack told her with a resigned sigh as he followed the PC from the room.

After collection his belongings the PC led him though to the front of the station, the first thing he saw was Ianto, sat hunched up and looking very dishevelled on one of the hard plastic chairs in the foyer of the police station.

“Ianto?” Jack asked, scared his lover was still angry at him despite everything.

“Jack?” Ianto replied, looking up with red-rimmed eyes. “Oh God Jack.”

Jack quickly pulled him up into his arms and held him tightly as if he never wanted to let him go.

“They said she confessed?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, but it's not over, she ...” Jack began to reply, his voice hitching with emotion while he fought back his tears.

“I know, they told me,” Ianto said, cutting him off gently and pressing his lips to his lovers in a brief kiss. “come on, lets just get home and we can talk more there.”

“Where's Alice?” Jack asked, letting Ianto lead him by the hand from the station.

“Rose is caring for her, I didn't want to bring her here,” Ianto explained.

“You seem to have become close to Rose?” Jack asked carefully.

Ianto came to a stop and looked Jack straight in the eye.

“Rose has been a good friend to me Jack, she's helped keep me sane,” Ianto explained. “but nothing more, I promise you.”

“I know, I'm sorry,” Jack replied quietly.

“We're both idiots, you know that?” Ianto asked with a wry smile.

Jack nodded and hand in hand they walked the short distance to where his lover had parked the car.  
  
TBC

 


	16. Idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

Ianto pulled on his suit trousers, turning to smile at Jack his face fell into a frown when he saw Jack put his own trousers down on the bed and drop down onto the mattress to sit beside them.

  
"I'm not sure we should be going,” Jack said sadly, picking imaginary lint off the duvet cover.

  
"We've already had this conversation Jack, the chances of that woman being there tonight are small,” Ianto said gently, taking a seat beside him on the bed. “minuscule, can you imagine Gwen Cooper being able to pay the ticket price for this charity dinner?”

  
"No, but what if she found it somehow, just to cause me – us – trouble?” Jack asked him. “She could try and make out we were there deliberately, that I was breaking the restraining order.”

  
"We've had the tickets for months Jack, in the event that she did attend we can prove so,” Ianto replied. “and it's been almost two weeks since … since the incident and we've not seen any sign of her, hopefully she's learnt her lesson.”

  
"The rumour going around is that Rhys dumped her, after finding out she'd lied about me raping her,” Jack confessed.

  
"Good for him,” Ianto said with a small smile. “it's all she deserved. We can't let her ruin our lives more than she already has, so get dressed, Rose will be here any minute to look after Alice.”

  
"You're right,” Jack told him, giving him a small kiss on the lips before grabbing his trousers and pulling them on over his feet.

  
"And you know it,” Ianto chuckled softly, lightening the mood a little. “I'm just going to check on Alice before Rose arrives.”

  
"I'll meet you downstairs,” Jack smiled, slipping on his shirt and tucking it into his trousers before fastening them.

  
Once Ianto had left the room Jack sat back down on the bed with the intention of putting on his shoes, one of them dangling from his hand while he went over their conversation.

  
He wasn't sure whether he would be relieved that Gwen had appeared to have given up in her attempts to seduce him or worried that she was just biding her time to get her revenge.

  
The knock on the front door announcing Rose's arrive shook him out of his thoughts, pulling his shoes on and lacing them he told himself not to let her ruin their night out.

  
After expertly tying his bow tie around his neck he donned his dinner Jacket and headed downstairs, finding Ianto and Rose in the living room, looking out across the cliffs.

  
"Have you called the cab?” Jack asked, entering the room.

  
"Well, just look at you two,” Rose grinned. “all dressed up to the nines, you do realise that between you you're breaking more than a few female hearts?”

  
"Don't be daft,” Ianto said a little shyly, feeling a blush creep into his cheeks. “and yes Jack, the taxi will be here any minute.”

  
"It looks like the weather is on the turn,” Rose smiled, changing the subject so as not to embarrass her friend even more. “those dark clouds are moving closer and closer.”

  
"Hopefully it'll hold off until we reach the fund raiser,” Jack replied, frowning at the dark storm cloud heading in their direction.

  
"Yep,” Ianto nodded. “Rose, as usual help yourself into anything in kitchen. Alice's bottle is in the fridge, she'll probably sleep through once she had it but there's another in there just in case we're home later than expected and she wakes wanting more.”

  
"She'll be fine, just go and enjoy your evening,” Rose told him. “you've been looking forward to this night out all week and if you feel the urge to stay in a hotel, rather than come home ...”

  
"We'll be home,”Ianto told her firmly, as much as he wanted to go out he also wanted to wake up at home.

  
"I'm just a call away,” Rose grinned just as the taxi made it's presence known by the driver beeping on the horn a couple of times. “now go.”

  
"Thanks Rose, see you later,” Jack told her, letting Ianto take his hand and lead him to the hallway to collect their coats before heading out to the taxi with Rose following, waving them off before closing the door behind them.

  
Rose went through to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee from the jug Ianto had left, found some biscuits in the fridge and then headed back to the living room, turning on the TV before setting on the sofa and taking her shoes off so she could curl them under her.

  
She was completely engrossed in a movie on the TV when an unexpected knock on the door startled her, using the remote to pause it she rushed to the door, wanting to answer it before they woke Alice and opened it to find a slim brunette standing before her.

  
"Hi, I'm here to see Ianto,” she said, smiling at Rose and revealing the gap between her teeth. “he borrowed a book from me and said I could collect it this evening, is he home?”

  
"No, sorry, he and Jack are out for the evening,” Rose told her. “perhaps I can let him know you called?”

  
"I kinda need to book tonight, I'm going to visit a friend for a few days and I promised her I'd lend it to her,” the woman explained. “I knew Ianto had already finished it.”

  
"I'd love to help but I'm afraid I can't let anyone I don't know in,” Rose answered. “I'm just here to babysit Alice.”

  
"How about I call him?” The woman asked, pulling out her mobile phone and dialling.

  
"Hi … Ianto, it's me Sarah,” she said into the phone. “yeah, I came to pick up the book but you weren't home, is it okay for me to collect it?”

  
"Yep, we must have got our wires crossed somehow, I could have sworn you'd said you'd be in all evening,” she continued after a few moments silence. “then it's okay for me to get it?”  
  
  
“Thank Ianto,” she said. “do you want to speak to him Rose?”

  
Rose shook her head, feeling a little silly not to trust the woman.

  
"Okay, she doesn't,” Gwen said into the phone. “I'll call you when I get back, thanks again Ianto. Bye.”

  
With that she cut the call.

  
"He said it's on his bedside table and I should go and get it, is that okay?” The woman asked Rose.

  
"Sure, if Ianto said it was okay,” Rose smiled at her.

  
"Thanks, I'll just be a minute,” she replied and then bounded up the stairs.

  
Rose went back into the living room, a few minutes later she heard the woman call out her thanks again and a goodbye and then the sound of the front door closing.  
  
  
TBC  
 


	17. Idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

Ianto fumbled for the door keys in his pocket, not at all surprised when he felt his lovers body make contact with his own and push him against the front door and his lips on the back of his neck, kissing his just above the collar of his shirt.

  
 

“Perhaps we should have taken Rose up on the offer,” Jack murmured into the younger man's ear.

  
 

“No need,” Ianto murmured, pressing back against Jack's body and feeling his erection against his buttocks. “now Alice sleeps all night nothing wakes her, we don't need a fancy hotel.”

  
 

“Who said anything about fancy,” Jack chuckled softly against his ear and then nibbled on the lobe.

  
 

“If you let me find the keys we can thank Rose, send her off home and go to bed,” Ianto laughed softly, turning his head slightly awkwardly so Jack could kiss him on the lips.

  
 

“Find the damn keys then, before I take you here,”Jack told him huskily, reluctantly pulling away from his lovers body.

  
 

Ianto patted at his pockets quickly and located the keys, it took him a moment or two in his tipsy state to get the key into the keyhole and then finally opened the door, both of them hurrying into the house.

  
 

“Rose,” Jack called out, seeing her as they entered the living room. “my lovely Rose, thank you for looking after Alice for us, has she been good?”

  
 

“As good as gold,” Rose smiled. “I've not heard a peep out of her for hours.”

  
 

“I'll just pop up and check on her,” Ianto told them, almost tripping over his own feet as he ascended the stairs and then headed into her room.

  
 

It took him a few moments to registrar that the infant wasn't in her cot, flinging the blanket to one side even though it was obvious that the baby's bed was empty and then ran from the room.

  
 

“Rose? Where the hell is Alice? Where's our baby?” Ianto yelled, running down the stairs two at a time, the effects of the alcohol seeming to vanish in his panic.

  
 

“She's in her cot,” Rose frowned, looking at Jack confused.

  
 

“No, she's not, she's not there,” Ianto babbled. “she's missing, where is she Rose?”

  
 

“She must be there,” Rose answered, really confused and ran from the room towards the stairs with the two men hot on her heels and into the nursery.

  
 

“No, this is ridiculous,” Rose exclaimed, seeing the empty cot for herself. “I put her there myself after her feed, she's a baby ...”

  
 

“Exactly,” Jack said, looking around the room frantically. “she's been kidnapped, didn't you hear anything?”

  
 

“No ...” Rose replied pausing for a moment before continuing. “but there was this woman, she ...”

  
 

“What woman?” Jack demanded, grabbing her arm a little roughly.

  
 

“She came to the door, she told me that she had lent Ianto a book and had arranged to collect it this evening,” Rose explained worriedly. “she phoned you to check it was okay to collect it Ianto.”

  
 

“No-one phoned me,” Ianto told her coldly.

  
 

“What did this woman look like?” Jack asked her, resisting the urge to let rip at the young woman.

  
 

“Slim, long brown hair … oh and she had a gap between her teeth,” Rose answered.

  
 

“Gwen fucking Cooper!” Ianto spat while Jack released Rose's arm and ran from the room, pulling out his mobile and dialling and heading into their own room, not expecting to find either the woman or the baby there but needing to check.

  
 

“Detective Swanson please,” Jack barked into the phone. “No, I don't give a damn if she's not on duty, I need to speak to her, tell her it's Jack Harkness and that woman, Gwen Cooper has kidnapped my baby!”

  
 

“No, someone else won't suffice, I need her to get here,” Jack demanded down the phone. “this is all her fault, she wouldn't believe me when I told her that woman was out to get me, so she gets to take the brunt of her mistake and find my child.”

  
 

“How the hell am I supposed to know if she's in danger? The woman is obviously deranged though so I'd hazard a guess that she could be,” Jack shouted into the phone. “I just want her found and back home.”

  
 

“No, I won't calm down, just make sure that Detective Swanson is here before I come down there and take out my anger on you,” Jack shouted even louder. “and no, that's not a threat, it's a promise.”

  
 

With that Jack snapped the phone shut, Ianto was at his side in an instant, wrapping his arms around his lover and they held onto each other tight while Rose stood nervously in the door way.

  
 

“I'm so sorry, she must have called someone else,” Rose said quietly. “she was very convincing.”

  
 

“Just leave Rose,” Ianto told her with quiet restraint.

  
 

“I want to help, this is all my fault,” Rose answered, tears falling rapidly down her face.

  
 

“I think ...” Ianto began, stopping at the sound of the police sirens sounding outside, getting closer and closer to their house. “actually, you can tell Detective Swanson the details, maybe they'll actually believe us about that bloody woman if you explain.”

  
 

“Anything,” Rose told them, rushing down ahead of them to answer the loud knock on the door and opening to find a woman in plain clothes and at least half a dozen police officers.

  
 

“Detective Swanson, and you are?” The woman asked her.

  
 

“Rose, Rose Tyler,” Rose answered. “I was baby sitting, I can't believe I let her in the house, I didn't mean ...”

  
 

The Detective put up a hand to silence her.

  
 

“Lets get inside and we can take down the details,” she said calmly. “where are the baby's fathers?”

  
 

“Here,” Jack told her, both of then reaching the foot of the stairs as Rose let them in.

  
 

“Lets go into the living room, the baby's nursery is now a crime scene,” Detective Swanson explained, letting them lead the way. “two of my men will sweep it for clues and fingerprints.”

  
 

“You need to get out and find this woman!” Jack exclaimed.

  
 

“We have an APB out on her, we will find you child Captain Harkness, I promise you,” she replied. “and once I get the full facts we can spread the net.”

  
 

“Fine,” Ianto said, dropping down into the sofa, Jack sitting beside him and listened while Rose explained every detail she could remember of what had happened that evening when Gwen Cooper had turned up on the doorstep.  
  
  
TBC  
 


	18. Idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

"Miss Tyler, I'd like you to go to the police station with my colleague, get what you told me down legally in a formal statement,” the Detective told her. “you're mother is welcome to travel with you.”

  
"You can bloody bet I'll be going with her!” Jackie Tyler announced, having arrive a few minutes earlier after watching the commotion at her neighbours house for a while through her window before curiosity got the better of her.

  
"Mum, I'm not being arrested, I'm not the one in the wrong here,” Rose sighed, taking her mother by the arm and leading her from the house to the awaiting police car.

  
"Why are you still here?” Jack asked Swanson. “Why aren't you out looking for our daughter?”

  
"Most of the Cardiff Police Force are out trying to track down Ms Cooper and your baby, we will find her, I assure you,” she replied calmly and evenly. “I don't think she intends any harm to the child, it's you she's out to hurt, not Alice.”

  
"You better be fucking right!” Ianto exclaimed, his fingers clutching tightly on the glass of water someone had handed him and wishing it was something stronger.

  
"There's no need for that language, Mr Jones,” the Detective admonished him. “however I can understand it in the circumstances.”

  
"I'm sorry, I just feel so useless,” Ianto told her, reaching for Jack's hand and squeezing it tight.

  
"There must be something we can do? Somewhere we can look?” Jack asked.

  
"The best thing you can do it to stay here in case she calls,” she replied.

  
"You mean you're expecting her to ask for a ransom?” Jack frowned.

  
"Not in the usual sense, considering her frame of mind I suspect she might offer Alice up in exchange for you,” she answered.

  
"You're kidding me, right?” Ianto scoffed.

  
"No, anything is possible when someone is acting this irrationally,” the Detective told him. “once we have her in custody I'm going to recommend that she needs psychiatric treatment.”

  
"And a very long jail sentence,” Jack spat, his words almost drowned out by the detectives mobile ringing.

  
"Excuse me a moment,” she said, taking the call as she left the room.

  
"I can't believe this is happening,” Ianto said, moving closer to his partner and resting his head on his shoulder.

  
"None of us could have guessed just how far she would go,” Jack replied. “this is stupid, I need to be out there looking for her.”

  
"But where would you start?” Ianto asked with a frown.

  
"No idea, but if it meant I would find her I would scour the streets all night,” Jack stated.

  
"Then do it,” Ianto told him, pulling back and looking him straight in the eye. “I'll stay here in case she phones, go now while the Detective is out the way.”

  
"You could come with me?” Jack suggested.

  
"No, she's right on that count, I'd never forgive myself if she tried to get in touch and we weren't here,” Ianto answered. “keep me updated, just go.”

  
"I'm gone,” Jack told him, kissing him fiercely before adding. “our daughter will be home before the night is out, I promise you.”

  
"I believe you,” Ianto replied with a flicker of a smile. “now go, before she comes back.”

  
"I'll call you soon,” Jack told him and ran from the room, leaving through the back way to go around the side of the house to outwit the Police Officer stationed by the front door and then he was gone into the dark.

  
"That was one of my colleagues, we believe she might be heading to her parents holiday house,” Detective Swanson said as she re-entered the room. “we have three patrols heading out there now and I shall head there too, to oversee the arrest. Where is Captain Harkness?”

  
"He left, he's gone looking for our daughter,” Ianto told her bluntly. “I want to come with you.”

  
"I don't believe it, i told him ... fine, look, I still think it would be best for you to stay here, if she calls with any demands you can contact me and we can use the information,” the Detective insisted. “We know how to do our job Sir, we will bring her home safely and I suggest you call your partner and tell him to return home.”

  
"Fine, fine,” Ianto grumbled unhappily, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. “go and get my daughter back, if she's not found safe and sound there will be hell to pay.”

  
"You have my word on it Mr Jones,” she replied. “I will keep you and Captain Harkness informed on every step of the way.”

  
"Thank you,” Ianto replied resignedly, walking her to the door and closed it firmly behind her, wondering just how long it would be before he fell apart completely when he thought he heard a noise come from upstairs.

  
Carefully slipping off his shoes Ianto began to very slowly and quietly climb the stairs, bypassing the one with the squeak halfway up and pausing a couple if steps from the top to listen again.

  
Hearing another sound he crept up the last few stairs and looked in horror at the sight before him, through the open door of their bedroom, he rushed across the landing and into the room which had been completely ransacked.

  
Ianto looked around in confusion, when they had discovered that baby Alice was missing their room had been untouched and then he heard it, the sound of a baby cry out.

  
"Oh my God!” Ianto exclaimed, forgetting the mess and rushing to the nursery, sure he was imagining the sound and looked aghast at the sight of his daughter in her cot looking as confused as he felt.

  
"Alice?” Ianto said, his amazement clear in his voice, moving nearer to the cot, intending to pick her up, not sensing that he wasn't alone in the room he never saw the woman coming.

  
Ianto barely registered the woman as she shoved him hard from behind, his daughter crying out again was the last sound he heard just before his head made contact with the hard wood of her cot and he passed out on the floor.  
  
  
TBC  
 


	19. Idée fixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

With a groan Ianto opened his eyes, suddenly wondering where he was and why his head was throbbing so badly, his eyes focusing slowly on the woman sitting on the floor with her back against the wall opposite, a gun pointed at him.

A Webley revolver that Ianto recognised instantly as they one Jack had hidden in the back of their wardrobe, it had belonged to his grandfather during the war.

"Oh good, I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to shoot you while you were still unconscious,” Gwen smirked. “not nearly as much fun as seeing the look on your face when I pull the trigger.”

"Killing me won't solve anything Gwen, Jack will just hate you even more and you'll be in prison for murder,” Ianto replied, his hand rubbing carefully at the bump on his head.

"You don't get it do you?” Gwen asked. “he's wanted me all along, he just couldn't bring himself to leave you and Alice, this way he won't have to worry about it any longer.”

"You and I both know that is fucking crap Gwen,” Ianto replied, pulling himself into a sitting position and feeling more with it again. “you need help Gwen, just give this up and we can get you it.”

"I don't think so,” Gwen sneered, her arm reaching out further, her finger on the trigger of the weapon in her hand.

"Gwen, please,” Ianto begged. “Alice is in her cot, even you wouldn't shoot her father in front of her?”

"She won't remember, she's too young!” Gwen stated.

"Please, not in here,” Ianto pleaded, a tear escaping to roll down his cheek.

Gwen thought about it for a moment and then got to her feet, moving over to the cot to look down at the sleeping infant for a second or two before turning back to Ianto.

"Okay, up,” she ordered him.

Ianto got up from the floor and managed to get a reassuring glance at his daughter before she waved the gun and him and indicated that he should leave the room.

Slowly he walked out through the door and onto the landing, feeling the barrel of the pistol in the small of his back he stopped, a small smile on the lips that the woman could not see.

"Your bedroom, that seems like a fitting place,” Gwen told him and he could hear her anticipation and delight in her voice.

"No!” Ianto told her, not moving and then asking. “You never left the house, did you?”

"Idiot police, I was waiting in the loft for them to leave,” Gwen informed him.  
  
"What would you have done if Jack hadn't left too?” Ianto asked, trying to stall her a little.

"That was a little unfortunate, I was hoping to kill you with his watching,” Gwen grumbled. “but no matter, him finding your body will be good enough.”

"You're sick in the mind,” Ianto snapped back.

"Move, now, or I shoot the brat too,” Gwen ordered, ignoring his words and pushing the pistol harder into his back.

"I don't think so,” Ianto retorted cockily and before she could react he kicked backwards, the full force of his heel hitting her knee and causing her to cry out in pain.

"Fuck, you bastard,” Gwen shouted.

Ianto didn't reply, he turned quickly, grabbing her wrist and twisting it so that she let go of the weapon and in one fluid movement he tossed it down on the floor and threw the woman over his shoulder, sending her flying down the stairs to land at the bottom with a loud thump.

Leaving the Webley where it lay, knowing it was actually useless Ianto made his way down the stairs tentatively, expecting her to leap up at any second and stopping a couple of feet away.

When she didn't make any move he stepped a little closer, using one foot to push against her body and causing her to roll over from her front to her back, with her head lolling at an unnatural angle along with the gash on her forehead.

"Oh fuck, oh shit,” Ianto gasped, his hand flying across his mouth as he sank down onto the floor in the realisation that the woman was dead, her neck broke and sobbed into his hand in shock and relief.

It was a good twenty minutes later when the front door flew open and Jack saw the scene in front of his of his lover say staring at the body of Gwen Cooper at the bottom of their stairs with dried tears on his cheeks.

"Ianto?” Jack said gently, moving quickly to him and dropping down onto his knees to pull his lover into his arms.

"I killed her,” Ianto told him blankly. “I killed her.”

"Tell me what happened?” Jack asked.

"She was in the house all the time, she put Alice back in her cot as a lure and then attacked me,” Ianto replied quietly. “she, we fought and she ended up at the bottom of the stairs.”

"Self defence Ianto, we have to call Swanson,” Jack told him, pulling his mobile from his pocket.

"You'll wait for me, won't you? Bring Alice to visit me?” Ianto asked, looking into Jack's eyes.

"What?” Jack asked with a frown and then realised that Ianto was positive he would be going to prison for her death. “Ianto, don't think like that, it wasn't your fault, she was insane.”

Jack's mobile vibrated in his hand as it rang, glancing down at the display he saw Detective Swanson's name on the display and answered it.

"Captain Jack Harkness,”

"I know, she's here,” Jack said, his eyes flitting over to where Gwen's body lay. “she's dead.”

"Okay, bye.” Jack said then cut the call.

"Detective Swanson is on her way, she'll be here in a couple of minutes,” Jack told Ianto. “they didn't find any sign of her at the holiday cottage so they headed back, leaving a police officer there just in case.”

"What did she say? When you told her Gwen was dead?” Ianto asked.

"Not much really,” Jack answered. “it was a little strange really.”

"But ...” Ianto began but stopped when the Detective walked in through the still open front door.

"You're alone?” Jack asked, looking past the woman for the expected Police Officers.

"Yes,” she replied, heading straight for the body on the floor and taking in the situation for a few minutes, looking at it from various angles. “I'd say she died from a fall down the stairs.”

"Yep, but I did it,” Ianto told her, fear in his eyes at his admission.

"Really? I can't say it looks that way to me,” the Detective told him. “in fact my opinion is that it was an accident, does it look that way to you Captain?”

"Yeah, she slipped and took a tumble,” Jack agreed, seeing where she was going with it.

"Good, then that's what my official report will say,” she replied. “now, why don't you take Mr Jones here upstairs and check on your daughter while I deal with having Ms Coopers body taken away.”

"Thank you,” Jack told her sincerely, getting to his feet and pulling Ianto up with him. “Thank you.”

"I think this woman caused enough trouble while she was alive, I see no reason to let it carry on now she's dead,” the Detective replied. “now go and see to your daughter.”

Jack nodded and the two of them headed up to the nursery, Jack lifted the still slumbering infant from her cot and kissed her forehead before handing her over to her Tad, pressing his lips to Ianto's head once she was safe in his arms and reassured him that everything was going to be okay.  
  
TBC


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Jack's office gets a new temp; Gwen and he has no idea of the impact she will have on his and his families lives.

 

Jack carried the small weekend suitcase into the holiday cottage, followed by Ianto who had baby Alice in his arms, the infant still fast asleep from the car journey despite being lifted from her car seat.

 

Placing the suitcase in the hallway Jack rushed back out to the car and gathered the baby's things, her baby bag filled with the essentials, a pack of nappies and her newly acquired travel cot and took them inside too after managing to close the boot of the car with an elbow.

  
"Lets get her settled, she'll probably sleep for a while longer and then we can treat ourselves to a coffee,” Jack suggested, leading the way through the as yet unexplored cottage and setting up the travel cot in the cosy living room.

  
Ianto handed him the bag containing the bedding and then carefully pulled the little girls coat off, barely getting more than a snuffle or little moan of discontent from their daughter and once the cot was ready for her he lay her in gently.

  
"I swear that child could sleep through an earthquake,” Jack commented, taking Ianto's hand in his own while they both peered down at the sleeping infant.

"Luckily the chances of that around here are minimal,” Ianto replied, squeezing his lovers hand.

  
"Now, when I contacted the company about renting out a property they promised me that this one had a state-of-the-art kitchen and would fill all our needs,” Jack said with a smile, leading the younger man from the living room and down the narrow hallway to where he assumed the kitchen would be located and after one wrong door that turned out to be a storage cupboard they found it. “including a top of the range coffee maker.”

  
The kitchen was picture postcard perfect, from it's oak cabinets to the wide window that looked out over the Downs, complete with gingham curtains at them but as they discovered, behind the cupboard doors they found every appliance they could ever want, including the said coffee maker.

  
"I'll make a start on the coffee if you take the luggage upstairs?” Ianto suggested, they only had a long weekend and he wanted to make the most of it.

  
"Consider it done,” Jack told him, stealing a small kiss before releasing his lovers hand and heading back to the hallway.

  
Ianto located the coffee and turned on the coffee machine, set out two mugs and then explored the kitchen a little more while it brewed, happy to find both the cupboards and fridge stocked with enough food to last them for their visit.

  
When the coffee was ready he poured it into the mugs and added milk and sugar, it wasn't until then that he wondered where Jack had gotten to, he'd had plenty of time to even unpack the small amount of items they had taken with them and be back down if he'd done so.

  
Carrying the coffee's carefully up the stairs he located Jack in the larger bedroom of the two, a room a quaint as the downstairs of the house with the bed almost filling the room and found his lover sat quietly on the bed holding a newspaper cutting.

  
"Why was this in the luggage?” Jack asked, looking up at Ianto questionably then fired out a list of questions. “Why would you want to keep this? I thought you were okay with what happened? That you agreed it wasn't your fault? Do you feel guilty over her death, despite everything?”

  
Ianto placed the mugs of coffee down on the small chest of drawers and sat down beside him, taking the newspaper cutting from his hand and reading through the report once more, not that he needed to, he knew exactly what it said word for word.

  
"Nope, this symbolises the complete opposite,” Ianto replied, shaking the cutting gently in his hand. “now and then in my mind I think 'what if?' and then I read this and I know that if if I hadn't killed her, albeit accidentally, then she would have killed me and of that I have no doubt. Yes, I feel remorse at having killed another human being, but no, I don't regret what I did that night.”

  
"You're sure about that?” Jack asked, his eyes searching his lovers for any hint of regret and finding none.

  
"Positive,” Ianto nodded. “it's two weeks now since it happened and we need to move on, that woman tried to wreck our lives while she was alive and to let her keep a hold over us in death would be pointless.”

  
"You have no idea how happy that makes me,” Jack smiled. “I've been worried that you were bottling it all up and ...”

  
Ianto cut him off by pressing his lips to his lovers and kissing him tenderly.

  
"Nope, not in the slightest and it got me thinking,” Ianto admitted. “about how much I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life, Jack, I was wondering ...”

  
"Wondering what?” Jack asked when Ianto paused for a moment.

  
"I … well … Jack, will you marry me?” Ianto finally blurted out.

  
Jack gasped in shock before his face broke into a wide grin.

  
"But you said you never wanted to commit?” Jack asked.

  
"I never said never, I just never thought it was the right time to say yes, I wasn't ready whenever you asked me before,” Ianto admitted. “so is that a yes?”

  
"Oh yeah!” Jack exclaimed, grabbing Ianto around the waiting and pulling him down backwards onto the bed. “that is most definitely a yes!”

  
"That's good, because we're having a Civil Partnership here tomorrow, it's all arranged,” Ianto grinned up at the Captain from where he had him pinned to the bed.

  
"You're kidding me?” Jack chuckled.

  
"Nope, just a small ceremony,” Ianto answered. “you, I and Alice and my sister and her husband as witnesses.”

  
"They're in on this too?” Jack gasped. “What would you have done if I'd have said no?”

  
"I knew you wouldn't,” Ianto grinned. “they travelled down last night, they're staying in another cottage down the road and are taking us out for dinner tonight, in about an hour to be exact.”

  
"What about Alice?” Jack asked.

  
"She's welcome too, Mica and David are with them,” Ianto answered.

  
"We're really getting married tomorrow?” Jack asked, a huge grin spreading wider and wider across his face.

  
"Yep,” Ianto grinned back.

  
"And we have an hour until dinner?” Jack asked.

  
"We do,” Ianto confirmed, feeling his lovers hardness pressing against his thigh.

  
"Then I feel that a pre-dinner shag is just what the doctor ordered,” Jack replied, dipping his head down and devouring his lovers mouth with his own and then pulled back panting. “rings, we need rings!”

  
"Everything is sorted, just make love to me Jack before Alice wakes up!” Ianto panted back, eyes already lust blown and his hands grabbing at his lovers denim covered arse.

  
"I love you Ianto Jones,” Jack said, suddenly seriously, looking deeply into his lovers eyes. “you and only you.”

  
"I know, I love you too Jack,” Ianto told him, following suit until his lovers lips met his again and his eyes closed as they lost themselves in each others arms.

  
  
 

The End.  
 

 


End file.
